


The Fifth Wardens

by LyriumGhost



Series: I told you that story just to tell you this one. [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Metions of sexual assult, Multi, Suggested abortion, there will be lots of Ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriumGhost/pseuds/LyriumGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do the youngest children of a Teyrn, a Dalish elf, a city elf, twin mage elves, both the princess of Orzammar and a Castless Dwarf have in common? Some how they all ended up as Grey Wardens just in time for a blight.<br/>This handful of Grey Wardens Survived Ostegar, follow them as they face the blight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theon I

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a long one. I'm still working out how its going to go. I know how I want it to go.
> 
> OK I f'ed up the calendar, so i might be playing with dates here at Firstfall and Haring are the end months to the Thedas year not the begin so bear with me. SO now the story techinically staring in 9:28 Dragon and not 9:29 Dragon BUT its the end of the year so ....yeah.  
> Also i keep changing dates left and right as I get a better idea of travel time and such please forgive me.
> 
>  
> 
> this story will contain influence from other games such as Bloodborne, fable, skyrim, and others i can't quiet think of at the moment but they are not necessarily cross overs.

_“Theon, Theon! Come Quick!” Furgus’ small voice called for his younger brother. “Mother had the babe!” He shouted excitedly as the boys raced through the halls._  
_“Calm yourselves boys,” their father chided as they neared their parents room. “Mother needs you to be on your best behavior now, am I clear?”_  
_”Yes father.” The boys said in unison._  
_“Very well, who wants to hold the babe first?” Bryce asked his boys as they entered quietly and cautiously to the room._  
_“Theon does.” Furgus volunteered. Coward. Theon thought but agreed he wanted to hold his sibling first._  
_“Alight Theon, you’re first. Have a seat on the bed.”_  
_“Hello my sweet boy.” Their mother greeted as Theon crawled up next to her in anticipation._  
_“Hello mother.” He said looking all around the room for his new sibling eliciting a soft giggle form his mother._  
_“Are you ready?” Bryce asked coming around with the small bundle in arms._  
_“Yes.” Theon said nodding his head._  
_“Alright, hold out your arms and be very careful now.” He said placing the infant across his lap more than in his arms. “This is your sister, Diana”_  
_“She’s my sister?” Theon said excitedly._  
_“Yes, Theon.” Mother said with a beaming smile leaning over and showing him how to hold her head properly. “Like this Theon, so you don’t hurt her.”_  
_“I will never hurt her.” He said with determination which cause awes from their mother._

* * *

  
[8th day of Firstfall-9:28 Dragon 1 year till blight]  
Theon’s eyes took turns opening and closing at different intervals as the morning light poured into his room. He groaned and lifted his head looking about his room and mostly at the girl on each side of him. He grinned proudly to himself and plopped his head back down. He nudged the deep red headed elf on his left.  
“Taroni” He said softly to wake her calling forth grumbles from the elf. He chuckled to himself.  
“What?” She asked quietly.  
“Its morning.” he stated.  
“So?” She groaned  
”So? So Nan’s probably looking for you.” He said with amusement.  
”OH MAKER.” She exclaimed jumping out of bed and searching for her cloths.  
“Get us some breakfast.” He said giving her a smack on the backside as she rushed passed him. She tossed a flustered look over her shoulder and was met with his condescending, albeit handsome, smirk as she passed though the door. He turned his attention on the remaining women in his bed.  
“Sleigh bell.” He whispered as he rolled over throwing his arm over the brunette on his right. “My darling sleigh bell”  
“I’m not a serving girl.” She hummed. “You can’t send me away that easily.”  
”You wound me darling.” He purred starting to trail kissed down her neck his long chestnut hair slipping forward and tickling her shoulder . “Besides I wanted you all to myself this morning.” he murmured against her skin eliciting a giggle.  
“Oh is that what you wanted? I though you wanted breakfast in bed.” She yawned  
”Well of course I do. Are you really going to try and tell me you don’t?” He chuckled softly  
”Fair point.” She agreed sleepily.  
”I think you two had too much fun last night and left poor me out in the cold.” he whispered giving her earlobe a gentle nibble  
”Ohh is that what you think? I quite remember you being at the center of our evenings events” She signed lifting her chin toward the ceiling allowing him better access to her throat  
”Hardly.” He said against her skin turning her over to her back and straddling over her.  
“Oh does my poor Lord feel neglected.” She mocked pushing her head back into the pillow.  
“Extremely.” He purred kissing her naval and traveling further down her torso.

* * *

  
Taroni did not bring breakfast as he had request. Probably her version of getting back at me for sending her away. Theon mused to himself as he exited his room, adjusting the sleeves of his plan white tunic than puling his hair back into a knot a with a few shorter strands coming loose and falling into his hazel green eyes.  
Dillon, a brown haired elven manservant, informed Theon that breakfast was being served down in Diana’s personal garden and so he made his way across the long corridors. _Honestly did she have to have the room across the bloody compound from me?_ He grumbled internally crossing the long length of the Family Living Quarters to reach her area. _Only Diana would want breakfast in her garden in Firstfall. Then again had father not paid unruly amounts of Sovereigns to the Chantry to allow a mage to Enchant it for her to use in all seasons she probably would never use it and the garden did look quite wondrous adorned in snow. If only she were home more from her Order to enjoy it._

  
“Good morning dear brother.” Diana greeted from the table not bothering to look up from her paper. “Have fun last night?”  
”Of course.” He smirked taking the seat next to her, as the newest serving girl came by placing a cup before him and pouring some coffee. He looked her up and down admiringly, long blond hair, large green eyes, lean and lithe like most elves.  
She blushed as Theon glided his hand down her backside and uttered his thanks. Diana rolled her eyes and looked over at Fergus who huffed before he took a sip of his coffee.  
”The Sleep is barely from your eyes and you’re already at it again.” Said Fergus.  
“Was that Lady Monet Bell, Comte Damian Bell’s daughter,I saw you traipsing off with last night?” She asked over her tea.  
“It was indeed, along with Taroni” He said buttering a slice of bread. Diana gave him a quizzical look.  
“Please Diana, She’s been with us for three years now. Nan’s assistant cook.” He teased taking a sip of coffee.  
“I haven’t been home consecutively in the past three years and really, an Elf?” Diana said snobbishly.  
“Yes an elf and a red head.” he pointed out being met with confused looks from his siblings.  
“Meaning?” She implored hoping it wasn’t a backhanded compliment about her preference of a certain ginger knight.  
”Meaning I have officially hit sexual bingo as it were. You all shall be happy to hear that I have officially completed my map of Thedas.” He was again met with confused looks.  
“I have officially slept with at least one human or elven women from every country in Thedas. As well as every hair color in Thedas thanks to Taroni.” He said with pride.  
“Oh so does that mean you are finally done with these foolish conquests?” Diana asked.  
“Hardly” He practically laughed in her face.  
”Honestly when are you going to settle down, find a women?” Fergus muttered in disdain with a roll of his eyes.  
”I find plenty of them actually. Besides I remember a time not so long ago that you were at my side wooing women for sport before….that one…what’s her name”. He said looking off into space for the name.  
“Oriana” Fergus said through his teeth.  
“Yes that one.. Bit of a kill joy i might add.” Theon said under his breath.  
”One you actually love.” Diana amended folding her paper and tossing it aside on the table.  
”Oh come now sister, you know I only have room in my heart for one women and that is you.” Theon said leaning over and placing a sweet kiss on his sisters cheek.  
“ Its a wonder you keep it together while she’s away. What ever will you do when she marries?” Fergus asked in bewilderment.  
“She will do no such thing,” Theon said with horror “there will never be a man good enough for my sweet Diana not even King Cailen .”  
“Well tell that to mother and father, they seemed to think Dairren Loren is quite suitable.” She said bitterly.  
”He most certainly is not! That little shew is as much a harlot as I!” Theon exclaimed, rising from his seat almost knocking it back.    
”At least he admits it.” Fergus grinned tossing a glance at Diana, who smiled in agreement, Theon appeared to not have noticed as he tossed his napkin down and turned on heels storming toward the main Living Quarters.  
“I shall speak to father about this at once. UNACCEPTABLE!” He practically shouted as he exited up the winding path.    

* * *

  
  
“Good morning Theon” Father greeted in a dry tone, hardly glancing up from his paper work.  
“Good morning Father, are you truly trying to marry Diana off to that inbreed, backwater, no real claim to nobility, Dairren Loren?” Theon wasted no time his anger seething, stopping just on the other end of his fathers desk.  
“I hardly see how that concerns you but yes your mother thinks it would be quite the pairing.” Father replied looking between the documents in each hand.  
”I assure you it will be quite something.” Theon threatened with a balling of his fist.  
“Oh please Theon don’t you dare badger me about this.” Father snapped dropping the papers on the desk and staring hard into his son. “Or I will have to bring up your questionable actions.”  
”Then bring them father for I assure you, you are more upset about discussing them than I am.” Theon said bravely holding his ground almost proudly across the desk.  
”Very well, Lady Ashlyn Barrow’s family have just sent word that she is indeed with child and claims it is your doing.” He growled low as Theon went three shades paler and slack jawed.All pride now gone. “Any bold words now?” Theon covered his mouth with left hand stared hard into the void. I DO NOT WANT TO BE MARRIED TO LADY ASHLYN FOR THE REMAINDER OF MY LIFE!! Theon began to panic as thoughts of doom rushed through him.  
“I take it by your reaction you’d rather be happy to hear I am dealing with the matter.” Father said flatly resuming his study of earlier documents. A relieved sigh was heard from Theon.    
“Though I am Immensely exhausted from cleaning up your messes.” father grumbled.  
“What do you mean? This is the first mess you have had to deal with.” Theon exclaimed Naively.  
“You think this is the first of your foolish trysts to send word of this magnitude?! I assure you it is not! I should be a grandfather a dozen times over with how many of these situations I have had to deal with on your behalf.” father shouted rising from his chair and leaned over his desk palms forced hard into the wood desk. Theon’s eyes went wide with shock and took a half step back. He had had no idea the repercussions of his actions. Yes surely he knew how it all worked but he just always assumed it was an at will sort of thing that only happened when it was desired to.    
“It’s time for you to cast aside these childish things Theon, take a wife settle down” Father said tiredly rubbing his eyes with one hand and slumping back down to his chair.  
“And if i choose not to marry?” Theon felt brave enough to venture there.  
“THAN DO SOMETHING WORTHY OF YOU BESIDES FATHERING BASTARDS!” father shouted and Theon hung his head. “For I assure you this is the last time I am saving you from yourself. You’ll have to go to your mother with any more of this foolishness and then good ridden’s to you, you ambitious-less rake.” He amended breathing heavy from his rage. Theon stared at his father for a few moments their eyes locked yet not looking at each other for several moments before he turned and left his fathers study.

* * *

  
  
Theon grumbled to himself on his way down to the local tavern. _How dare father! He truly thinks I have no ambitions?! Perhaps he should try to lour Lady Marcella into bed with two Elven serving girls and tell me that wasn’t as ambitious as it gets. I still have no finer feat to speak of._ His mind quickly turned from pride to concern and regret as he pondered if any of those women had been women father had to deal with on his behalf. The Elven women would have been turned away with a fine some of coin since they were only servants but Lady Marcella DuBois would have had fair claim against him. And what had dealing with this issue truly meant? He doubted a heavy bag of coin was not enough to stifle a noble woman from keeping her honor. Which would only mean a healer would have been involved…. _I’d be a grandfather a dozen times over._ Theon recalled his fathers words painfully. _Just how many bastards do i have out there somewhere?_ Was the question ailing him as he entered the Crowded tavern and made his way to his usual booth in the back. He had been too entranced in his thoughts to pay any heed to the enormous gathering that had come together this early in the morning. The waitresses were stretched thin and hustling as hard as they could to serve the large crowed. Theon didn’t even pay them any mind just sat in his own world, all noise seeming far away to him.  
_And what of Elaina? Is that the true reason for father sending her away after she had been practically raised in our household? Father had said it was because of the passing looks between the two of us but what if it was more?_ He was young than and probably would have run off with her, at least for a time. Theon could practically hear his father’s lecture about how no son of his would be running off with an elven serving girl, and before he knew it Theon had mapped out an entire argument in his head for both sides.  
“-eon!” Joy, his usual waitress was attempting to pull him back to the real world. “Are you alright?” She asked with a warm smile. His eyes shot up to her in a bit of surprise.  
“Not really.” He said a small shake in his voice. “Just give me a jigger of whiskey please.”  
”This early?…Alright m’Lord.” She shuffled off with a shrug. He returned back to his thoughts all the wile twisting his family ring on his right hand furiously.  
“Pardon me, but might I share this table with you? All the others seem to be taken full?” A man’s voice asked from his left side. Theon hardly even noticed the man and muttered a gentle ‘sure’ without even looking up from his hands. Joy brought Theon his drink and quickly exclaimed.  
“’ey you mus’ be tha’ Grey Warden ever’ones been gawking about.” Theon finally looked over at his guest while taking a long pull of his whiskey. The man had black hair and strange grey eyes the had an eerie glow to them, but did not offset his kind features. He spoke with a soft but strong voice as he replied.  
“That I am miss, but please do not get too caught up in their tales I am just a man like this kind man who let me sit with him.” he gestured over his plate to Theon who was still putting the whiskey away. Joy made a strange pfft sound with her mouth and looked over to Theon who lowered the bottle but still kept it at his lips.  
“’im?” She asked with a giggle “Oh yes a ‘kindly man’ indeed, least with the women folk. I hope fur yo’r sake Ser you are a better man than tha’” she said snickering off to the kitchen.” Theon huffed and tilted the bottle high again. After a few moments of awkward silence the Grey Warden spoke up.  
“Forgive me for intruding young man, but I haven’t quiet seen men your age drink that much and looked so distressed in a fair time. May I ask what is bothering you?”  
”You can ask, don’t mean I’ll answer.” Theon replied.  
“Fair enough.” He said and continued his meal. They sat quietly, with Theon giving the other man curious looks all the wile he drank. He contemplated his position in his home and the delicate situation with his father that lead his mind astray to attempting to count the possibilities which lead to a deep distressful sadness that pulled in his chest and than brought his eyes back curiously to the other gentlemen. He went round in circles several times before he ventured a question.  
“Your order was just recently allowed back in Ferelden wasn’t is?”  
“Yes, by King Maric” The Grey Warden said and Theon nodded a moment before they slipped back into a silence for a time, with Theon taking the occasional swig of his whiskey.  
”He was a good man,” Theon said softly into his mug as the warm liquid started to work its way though his body.  
”That he was,” the warden agreed. “Cailan has been a good king so far, thankfully.”  
“Ha!” Theon said into his mug with a snort. “That little bastard has always been to conceited for his own good, and hell bent on trying to find glory and fame instead of ruling.” he drawled placing the mug down finally, and leaning into his right hand.  
“You speak as though you know him,” the warden observed taking another bite.  
“Grew up with him,” Theon said looking down his half-full tankard. “Smarmy shit thought his was gonna marry my sister. I set that shit straight though.” The warden took an attentive glance around them, no one seemed to be looking on or whispering about the pair sitting together, which was odd if he were some sort of nobility as he lead on to be.  
“Father had my ass after that though,” Theon continued. “How dare you threaten the king! I’d threaten the bloody Maker if he made a pass at my sister,” Theon said taking a swig of his mug. “I mean bloody hell she was, fourteen, fuckin’ perv, but no I’m the wrong one for not letting father marry her off to that moron. Oh yes as you see the Tarynier is completely let down that Diana Cousland did not marry Cailan at fourteen, how ever shall we survive,” he finished his rant rather snarkily with a roll of his eyes and wide gesturing to their surroundings.  
”You are Teyrn Cousland’s son, forgive me my lord,” the warden said preparing to stand and bow but Theon waved him down.  
“Don’t bother, I’m not even important even to be noticed by a crowed,” he chuckled sadly to himself. The warden still offered a small bow from his seat, Theon responded with a soft smile.    
“Is it true the Grey Wardens take anyone?” Theon asked a few moments later. The man gave a nod as he swallowed his food placing a hand over his mouth a moment than cleared this throat.  
“Yes, the wardens accept anyone are willing to make the sacrifice. Sometimes we must Conscript those, when the need is dire enough”  
”Even-”  
”Even Criminals,” the warden cut off before Theon could finish and gathered a large bite on his fork.  
“I was going to ask, even nobles?” the warden stopped short of his bite and looked over at Theon. He seemed to be sizing him up, which made Theon regret he had asked.  
“never mind,” he said quietly with a huff and finished off his drink.  
“We do,” the warden affirmed and popped the bite into his mouth. Theon eyed him for a moment contemplating, which given the copious amount of whiskey in his system was rather difficult, but a grin crossed the young lords lips anyway.

* * *

  
Bryce paced the grand courtyard impatiently.  
“Where the hell is Theon?” he groaned in anger. Diana sat on a bench against a wall near by sipping on a chalice of wine.  
“Perhaps, father, if you stopped attacking him on a daily basis he wouldn’t lash out and disappear for the day” She said looking off at the stars as they slowly began to appear as the sun settled beneath the horizon. He gave his daughter and intense scolding look.  
“You know nothing of the matter,” he snapped drawing Diana’s stunned gaze down to him.  
“I may not, but that is no reason to treat him as an burden to yourself,” she returned with an even tone.  
“I have done no such thing!” he grumbled returning to his pacing.  
“Truly father? You believe that? What about the incident with Baron Arlen’s son when i was thirteen?” she asked with a questioning brown. Bryce stopped and turned on her harshly.  
“He struck the boy to the ground! He had a nasty gash in his cheek which I’m told the scare of it remains to this day!”  
”Rupert, who need i remind you was seventeen at the time, threw me to the ground first, and had his hand half-way up my skirt!” she practically growled. Bryce threw up his hands and returned to pacing.  
“All in all it was no reason to strike the boy,”  
“According to you,” she said under her breath.  
“Beside the fact you had already broken his nose,” he reminded “You always defend him,” he snapped at her to which she rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. “For once could you see the destruction he wreaks?”  
“The destruction of virtue in virtue-less women?” she said with nonchalance.  
“The same has been said of you,” he replied but before she could question further the door in the front gate opened and Theon poured forth with the help of an older black haired man.  
“Father! Just who I wanted to see!” Theon slurred, and Diana let her gaze fall to the floor in disappointment. “I have found the answer to out problem!” he shouted as he steadied himself without the help of the other man.  
“A vow of chastity?” Bryce mumbled.  
“Perish the thought. No much, more better.” He said taking a wobbly steps toward the living quarters. Bryce approached the other man.  
“Thanks you for seeing him home, Ser?” He asked ignoring his son momentarily as Theon slurred off in drunken ramblings  
”Duncan of the Grey Wardens, My Teyrn” the warden said with a respect bow of his head.  
“I apologize for my son burdening you with his disposition,” Bryce said in a hushed voice looking over at Theon who guided himself to a wall for support.  
“It was no burden on my account. The lad seemed to have been troubled when I met him earlier. I was happy to assist,” Duncan replied.  
“Please, allow me to compensate for your trouble,” Bryce insisted.  
“No, no that will not be needed by if I may say, without overstepping my bounds My Lord, your son seems to need guidance.”  
”That he does.”  
”The guidance only a father can give.”  
”That is overstepping your bound.”  
“Forgive me, I did not mean to offend.”  
“ARE YOU LISTENING FATHER!” Theon shouted at the top of his lungs standing, moderately straight in the hall opening. The few present turned to look at him in silence just as Elanor entered from a side hall to the groups left with Ser Gilmore by her side.  
“Good mother, you’re here too,” he said.  
“Whats going on?” Elanor asked cautiously, eyeing her son on her right than over at her daughter who  was astutely studying her chalice.  
“Well?” Bryce demanded  
“I have decided to make all your lives immensely easier by removing myself from it,” he said staring directly at Bryce.  
“And how ,prey tell, do you intend to do that?” Bryce asked rather condescendingly.  
“I’m going to join the Grey Wardens,” He said. Bryce eyed Duncan who closed his eyes and sighed.  
“Forgive me , your Lordship, he has been quite adamantly stating this for several hours now. I do not think he is in the right mind set for what he claims”  
”Clearly,” Bryce said in low voice.  
“No, I do know what I’m saying,” Theon demanded “Just think of it father, you can finally be rid of me. As Grey Wardens are not permitted to contact their former family. You can finally tell everyone I died or something and be done with the embarrassment that has been me for the past twenty-four years.”  
“Theon,” Diana said softly and he turned his gaze toward her finally and his expression fell as he saw the hurt on her face. His shoulders fell slightly and he shuffled his way over to her and plopped down next to her on the bench and rested his forehead on her shoulder.  
“I’m sorry , dear sister. But with you off with the Hunters its, almost unbearable to be here anymore,” He said softly to her alone. “I will miss you.”  
“A Huntress?” Duncan asked and lowered to one knee, bowing his head before her. She waved him off and bit him to rise with curious glances going about as to what power the Order of Hunters really had to have a Grey Warden bow so honorably to them.  
“Theon please, don’t do this,” Diana pleaded bringing his face to look at her cupping it in her hands. “I’ll never see you again.”  
“Then perhaps you shouldn’t have left me here,” He said coldly and rose from the bench heading towards the living quarters again, as a mix of hurt and shock crossed her face.  
“This doesn’t need to be decided tonight,” Elanor chimed in softly and gestured for Ser Gilmore to assist Theon to his room. He obliged quickly with Theon shewing him away quickly but instead of leaving, Ser Gilmore fallowed quietly behind.  
“Forgive me,” Duncan began again but Elanor waved him off and instead descended on her husband.  
“What have you done this time?” she snapped.  
“Me?” Bryce began defensively.  
“Yes you! You are the only who seems to hound after him and now he want to basically go off and die to please you.”  
”Hound after him? What would you have me do let him run wild across Thedas?!”  
“That’s not what I’m saying, would It kill you to try to have a relationship with him that wasn’t based solely off punishment?” Duncan slowly backed away from the Teyrn and Teyrna as their voices raised and accusations flew.  
“Here,” Diana said coming to his side and leading him towards the door. “Thank you for bringing my brother home safely.”  
”I apologize again My Lady,”  
”Please, stop. Your apology is not needed. May I ask where you say? Come morning if he is still hell bent to join your order I would send for you.”  
“At the Golden Tap, your ladyship.”  
“The Tavern? Well that wont do,” She stopped at the door and lead toward the side hall Elanor had come from.  
“You’ll stay here,” she decided without giving him room to protest. “Illia,” she called and a blonde male servant appeared from seemingly no where. “See that Ser Duncan be made a room from the night and send someone for any of his things he may have need of,” the servant nodded.  
“If you’ll fallow me, ser,” Illia offered. Duncan gave his thanks and small bow and fallowed the servant back. Diana made her way down another hall and back toward the living quarters main hall as Ser Gilmore emerged from Theon’s hall.  
“How is he?” she asked  
“Asleep, soundly,” he smiled at her, which she returned. “Though, I presume he’ll have a mighty headache in the morning.”  
“I prey that is all he has,” She sighed and made her way down the opposite hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope no one gets a weird Jamie/Cersie vibe between Diana and Theon because that is SOOOOOO not the case.  
> I am currently working on the next chapter please have patients.  
> omg i just realized i didn't include Theons mabari, Lux. Just pretend he's there i'll fix it later.  
> also i fogot to specify that Diana is home for Satinalia so , there now you know.  
> Man I am really bad at this....


	2. Iluvia I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilvuia Mahariel backstory

[9:17dragon]  
Iluvia shivered as she entered the strange ruin. She stared wide eyed at the strange surroundings, a bit scared as she was lost, separated from her father and the rest of the clan, and this place didn’t look like the rest of the cave she had come down. There was a decrepit elegance to it. Ornate carvings lined the walls depicting images of ...something as there were several missing pieces making the images hard to see. One of the engravings looked like the ears of an animal. A coyote? Fox?....a wolf? Hard to say in the dim lights of the cavern. Iluvia warped her arms around herself trying to warm up as she ventured further taking her surroundings in. After what felt like thirty minutes of walking two dim green lights appeared in the distance. Iluvia froze a moment watching the the strange green light to see if it moved as puffs of her breath floated off. The lights didn’t move which meant they most likely weren’t from an intruder...or another one, and she made a slow cautious way toward them. They grew larger and larger and rose higher and higher as she approached. After a few moments her eyes began to wander around the corridor again looking over rubble and dirt as she passed. She’s almost to the lights that now tower high above her when she trips a moment and hears the chink of metal on the ground. She stops to look for the object that caused the sound. After a few moments of prodding around the ground on her hands and knees crawling toward her right where she heard it drop she found the the object. A simple wolf charm. She studied it a moment turning it over in her hands a few times bringing it up toward some of the light in the chamber when she noticed something in her peripherals. She adjusted her sight to the large..wall? In front of her it was like the other mosaics but this one was complete and the image was clear.  
“Fen’Harel” She whispered, clutching the charm tightly,at the large wolf image in what might be glass of some sort and behind she can see some pale green light. She tries to look through but only squints from her position well away from the wall. She jumps and starts to back up towards the way she came when she hears the sound of foot steps somewhere down the hall to her left and sees a tall figure coming her way. She’s almost running backwards when she trips again and falls on her back as the large figure talks.  
“Atish’all vallem, uh” It calls but stops short as it comes close. The elf is huge in comparison to what she knows, with long brown hair. He’s as tall as most humans, taller even. His deep blue eyes look at her in confusion as she scurries away in fear. She turns away and struggles to get to her feet but when she does she manages to slap into something hard. She backs away looking up at the large statue of a wolf with two glowing green eyes. Iluvia looked around in a panic her ash blonde hair flying in every direction till she sees the light of the tunnel entrance she came from and ran toward it.  
“I’m sorry, Fen’Harel!” She cries at the top of her lungs as she runs.

* * *

 

[26th day of Firstfall -9:28 dragon]

“Good job, lethal’lan.”Iluvia said taking the woven basket from the small elven girl in her lap. The basket had holes and miss weaving through out but the girl tired and putting her down wouldn’t help her improve.  
“I made it just for you,” the girl smiled up at her.  
“Ma serannas, ara da’ean,” Iluvia thanked with a wide smile and the girl beamed with pride then gathered more materials to begin another basket.  
“What are we making now?” Iluvia asked helping the girl hold some of the pieces.  
“Now we make one for Tamlen,” her small voice said mater-of-factly.  
“Do you know what kind of basket he would like?” Iluvia asked.  
“Of course I do,” the girl said as though she should have known. “I’m going to marry him i should know what kind of baskets he likes.” Iluvia stifled a giggle but let the smile spread across her face.  
“Oh yes how could I forget? We’ll have to pick some of his favorite berries to put in the basket as well,” the small girl nods as her reply continuing her work.  
“There you are da’len,” the girls mother says approaching with a basket of fruits on her hip. “I was wondering what you two had gotten up to. Ma serannas Iluvia, for watching my little one.”  
“It was no trouble Alana, you know I don’t mind.”  
“That doesn’t mean thanks arn’t in order. Come by our aravel later for some supper, I’m making your favorite.”  
“Ma nuvenin, Alana. I will see you later da’ean,” Iluvia said moving the girl from her lap and standing.  
“Ma nuvenin, Iluvia,” the girl replied. Iluvia waved and headed for master Ilen, to see if he needed any assistance. The birds sang over head and the breeze was gentle and inviting carrying the fresh scent of the trees. A crowed had gathered at Ilen’s stand, almost swarming him. She almost couldn’t believe there were even that many people in the clan but she remembered another clan had come by for treading and other such things. Ilen practically dragged her to his station as soon as he saw her.  
“Oh there you are! I’ve much need of you today. Zathrian’s clan needs many repairs and new materials before they set out,” Ilen informed quickly setting her at the table in front of crowed as he slunk away to work. Iluvia dawned a sheepish smile as she greeted the first in line.  
“Aneth ara,” She greeted but the hunter just stared at her, his eyes darting all across her face in awe, as a small blush threatened her olive skin.  
“Ara seranna-ma,” he said in a quiet voice then cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, I-I need two shifts of Iron-bark, and one bag of wool,” he stammered. Iluvia smiled and procured his items  
“Here you go,” she offered with a smile, which only lead to more awkward staring and mumbles of thanks before he left. The rest of her day went similarly even with the females of the other clan, with comments about her beauty and even a few offers of marriage from both sexes, which were sighed with heavy grief when denied. After a few hours the crowed didn’t seem to die down and she swore a few of the previously attended to had jumped back in line. She could have sworn she had seen a few of them repeat. But finally after being ‘in the front’ for what felt like the day master Ilen finally called for her when the crowed had died down a bit.  
“Iluvia, you are needed,” he called for her from the work station and she excused herself which led to a large groan of disappointment as Ilen’s apprentice took over for her.  
”Yes?” she asked as she approached the older elf.  
“Oh there you are, one of the hunters has broken his bow strings and another has broken a tip to his sword, and I’m just not as young as I once was.After this long day I just don’t have it in me to fix these. Could you do it?”  
”Forgive me, master Ilen, but shouldn’t Terys do this?” she ventured as respectfully as possible.  
“Well he should,” Ilen agreed in hushed voice. “But you’re better at crafting than he is. Oh I wish the keeper would have let me have you instead of making you a hunter but alas, here we are,” he says as she absent mindedly glides two fingers across her vallaslin on her temple. It was the reason she had chose to honor June in grey, the hope she would be Ilen’s apprentice. But with few hunters as it were and her unfortunate great skill with a bow meant she was destined for the hunters.  
”ma nuvenin, Ilen.” Iluvia said with a small smile and proceeded to her work restringing the sward.  
As the sun began to set she finished up with the last of her work for the hunters. Testing the strength of the bow string with a few tight pulls, it held together well.  
“Excellent work, da’len” Ilen chimed happily.  
“Ma serannas” she replied with a soft smile “You do me great honor, with such praise” placing the bow down on the work bench.  
”None sense, you are worthy of such praise. Now I think I saw your brother among Zathrian’s clan, you should go say a few words before they head out tomorrow.”  
“Ma nuvenin, Ilen. I will see you tomorrow” She said and smiled before heading toward the other clans aravels.  
Everyone she passed smiled and nodded there hellos as she passed and she returned them, as she searched about until she came to the one farthest on the edge of came. An elf with long brown hair tossed over his shoulder pulled down hanging linens with his back to her.  
”Lethal’lin” she squealed and practically jumped on his back. He huffed as the wind escaped his chest and placed a hand on her arm that wrapped around his neck.  
“Lethal’lan, I cannot breath” he said hoarsely but with a smile on his face.  
“Ir abelas,” she replied removing herself from being warped around his small frame and he turned to face her scooping her back up in a tight hug.  
“How have you been?” he asked releasing her and looking at her face while moving a piece of hair behind her ear.  
“I am well, how have yo been?” she asked eagerly. “Its been far too long brother.”  
“Far too long little sister. I haven’t seen you since fathers passing last year.”  
“Yes, the clan has been moving more then usual lately. Keeper Marethari wants to try the Frostbacks again. She hopes the dwarves will want to do some trading and hopes they wont mind letting us stay near by for a while.”  
”She must really love those mountains,” he said with a shake of his head. “She keeps trying to go into them and it always ends badly.”  
”I got lost in those mountains once.”  
“I remember you were a wee thing.”  
”I was ten” she said with a stale voice.  
”Yep a wee little thing you were” he said with playful longing in his voice and far off look in his eyes. “we almost lost you to the cold and starvation.” He continued with the mellow drama and a pained expression on his face.  
“I was gone two hours and I found a cave.”  
”Oh yes how could I forget the cave of The Dread Wolf himself.”  
“Joke all you like, I know what I saw Dren” she said gliding her left hand fingers over the wolf charm on her hip.  
“Perhaps, little sister, you have forgotten The Dread Wolf is off laughing wildly too himself. Somewhere,” he waved his hand in the general direction. “Out there.” Dren turned back to his cloths line to pull down the last few garments. Iluvia changed the subject as she wasn’t in the mood to be told she was wrong or imagining things. It really hadn’t helped that the portion of the cave she found Fen’Harel in had mysteriously disappeared when she took her father back there to prove she wasn’t lying.  
“Have you been eating Dren? You seem leaner than usual?” She asked taking a seat on a crate near his aravel and leaning against it for support.  
”I’m watching my figure” he said wiggling his backside, Iluvia giggled as a comfortable silence fell upon them. After a few moments he finishes gathering his laundry and slides it into the aravel then looks around the darken camp light by fires pits of other families, and sighs long and tired.  
“I suppose I should get to building a fire and trying to find something to eat” he grumbles.  
“Or,” she says remembering her dinner invitation with Alana. “You could come with me to dinner.”  
“Are you offering dinner because you know I’ll take you up on that.”  
”Come one” she says pulling his arm and she makes her way back to her clan and Alana’s aravel. There are several different delicious aromas in the air or all the others clan members dinners but none smell as mouth watering as that of Alana’s, and Iluvia ventures a soft knock to announce them. The small girl squeals in delight and jumps into Iluvia’s arms with joy. Her mother smiles brightly at them both and then over at Dren.  
“Aneth ara, Dren it has been too long!” She breaks from the stew for a moment and gives him a big hug.  
“I hope you don’t mind me coming along” he says with apology ready in his voice.  
“None sense! You are always welcome here. Uvun was a dear friend and his children are like my own” she says with a big smile.  
“Ma serannas, Alana” he replies with a smile back as she returns to the cooking.  
“Its almost done I hope you’re ready I made a lot” Alana says and the small group confirms that they are indeed hungry and excited to have her meal.

* * *

 

Iluvia wakes the next morning to the knocking of Tamlen on her aravel.  
“Iluvia!” he calls in a hushed shout. She assumes its because the light hasn’t even reached the sky yet and he doesn’t want to wake the hold camp. “Iluvia, have you forgotten that we need to take Dhavihal on a morning hunt.” Iluvia groans, as yes she had forgotten, and rolls out of her hammock. Running a hand through her hair and scratching her scalp as she pushes aside the linen door and pears at them from semi open eyes.  
“What lethal’lin?” she asks in a quiet voice. Tamlen’s arms are folded across his chest and his brown is down cast.  
“Dhavihal” he says releasing and arm and gesturing to the young boy at his side. “Keeper asked us to take him for a morning hunt. Today.”  
She looks at the young man through barely opened eyes, he seems nervous and holds his bow awkwardly in front of him. She turns her sites back at Tamlen.  
“Five more minutes?” she asks and he cracks a smile.  
“Not a chance lethal’lan” he chuckles and pops up quickly, placing a kiss on her lips that causes her to fall back into her aravel.  
“uh!” she moans in disgust wiping her hands furiously at her lips to remove the offense as Tamlen stifles his howls of laughter.  
“Did that wake you up?” he asks. There is quiet for a moment and then he is pelted in the face by her bow, knocking him back a few step. She hops down from her aravel fastening her quiver across her chest.  
“Quite” she replies tying her hair half back to keep from her eyes. He smiles innocently and hands her her bow.  
“You know you love me” he smirk.  
“Tel lath ma” she grumbles and they small group marches off toward the woods. “Keep that up and I’ll have to tell my Little Bird that her husband is cheating” she teased and Tamlen groaned.  
“Oh you too?”  
”She not even in her sixth year lethal’lin. Give her a break” Iluvia says casting a glance back at the even silent Dhavihal, who follows quietly watching them.  
“Yes well I’d rather not break her heart when I marry you” Tamlen said giving her a side look.  
“That is as likely to happen as you marrying her is” Iluvia replied and Tamlen just shook his head.  
“One of these days.”  
”One of these days I’ll riddle you with arrows and leave you at the crossroads with a sign that says ‘Beware, the Dalish elf Iluvia!’”she smiles at him and jams at his ribs playfully with an elbow. Tamlen only rolls his eyes at that and they walk in silence.  
“Alright what are we to hunt this morning?” she asks after a beat, stretching her body long toward the sky. Tamlen’s eyes wandered over her frame a bit lecherously and then replied.  
“Hares.”  
She stopped in her track and slumped at the shoulders letting her arms hand freely.  
“You woke me up for hares?” she demanded. He chuckled to himself walking on with their young companion.  
“Keepers said. Take it up with her” Tamlen says smugly, Iluvia groaned with vexation.  
“Fine, keep up halla licker” she says as they hit the forest line. The boys eyes go wide and he stutters a moment unsure of what to say as Tamlen laughs and corrects.  
“Technically its halla kisser” and the boys eyes plead to the other male elf.  
“whatever,” she sighs and steps deeper into the forest making sure they are quite some distance from the camp. Tamlen leads the younger hunter away from her a small distance and they stop to set up a small trap at the base of a tree then rejoin her.

* * *

 

The rest of the morning was spent setting up traps and checking on previous ones and frankly it was all a bit dull. Iluvia hated ‘hunting’ hares, it was boring. Give her a ram or a goat hell even a dear anytime, but hares? She loathed hares. A child could catch hares without her supervision easily. She could have spent the morning helping master Ilen. Though, that’s most likely the reason the Keeper sent her to this task. To remind her where her place it. _I’m only to help master Ilen in my own time not when I should be doing my part to the clan_ she reminded herself sadly. They returned to the clan with six hares of a medium size and a very proud Dhavihal. Luckily for the clan the actual hunters were out searching for rams while she and Tamlen helped the young apprentice other wise there would be a lot of hungry people tonight. They set up just on the edge of camp as skinning and cleaning was usually a messy affair that didn’t need to be done in the center of camp.  
Iluvia picked p one hare and before she even began with the rest of it she cut off the paws and set them aside then continued with skinning the small animal.  
“W-why do you do that?” Dhavihal asked after observing Tamlen do the same and a small smirk came across Tamlen’s lips and he help up on of the paws.  
“You see when we must, we trade with the shems, and shems are so dumb, that if you tell them rabbits feet are lucky they buy them right for five bits” a skeptical look crossed Dhavihal’s  
“Who would really believe that?” he asked  
“The shems” Iluvia giggled as the keeper made her way over.  
“I take the mornings hunt went well?” she asked.  
“Quite” Tamlen said holding up his half skinned hare. “Halla Kisser here caught four good sized hares today.”  
She smiled at the young elf and offered him good job then looked back at Tamlen.  
“Is he not supposed to be learning all that it means to be a hunter for the clan?” she asked and Iluvia closed her eyes knowing what was to come. Tamlen looked at the younger elf who stood by awkwardly not sure what to do and his shoulders slumped.  
“Yes Keeper” he said in low voice. Merathari looked over at the young apprentice.  
“Do you know how to clean and dress a hare?” she asked him. Dhavihal froze staring the Keeper in the eye unsure of what to say and gave a nervous shake of the head, no.  
“Well, pick up a hare and a knife” Iluvia scolded the boy. He was quick to act picking up the animal and clumsily and dropped the knife a few times before he held it firmly. Iluvia bid him to have a seat next to her and began showing him how to properly remove the feat and so on. When Merathari was satisfied with the lecture she nodded her approval and began to head back to the center of the came but stopped after a few feet and turned to them.  
“Iluvia, Tamlen. I think Dhavihal has a good understanding and can finish up while you two head out to patrol the area”and with that she returned to the center of the camp. Iluvia put her knife away and cleaned off her hands.  
”Good luck, Dhavihal. You’ll do well” she told him gathering her bow and heading out to west end of the camp.  
“Good luck, Halla Kisser. You’ll need it” Tamlen said gathering his bow then setting his knife away and jogged along to catch up with Iluvia

They walked the outer perimeter for a few hours before Tamlen fell in to his usual plots of trying to convince her to marry him.  
“So, when shall we set the date?” he asked playfully.  
“Oh well when the Dread Wolf takes an interest into mortal affairs seems like a good time” she teased in reply.  
“Oh you wound me.”  
“I might.”  
“I’m telling you. One day.”  
”Oh what one day I’ll wake up and realize ‘gasp, I cannot live with out Tamlen’s love’?” she giggled.  
“Yes” he said mater-of-factly and she rolled her eyes. He stopped and grabbed her hand swinging her back into him and putting an arm around her waist. Their faces merely inches apart and she stared slightly up at him wide eyed a moment. He was only slightly taller than her.  
“Tell me you don’t love me” he said softly. His warm breath caressed her face and she blinked a moment not sure what to say. Before she could respond they heard the sound of heavy foot falls running their way. Tamlen released her and drew his bow and knocked an arrow in preparation for anything, Iluvia did the same. The sound grew closer and closer until a human came face to face skidding to stop as Tamlen leveled his bow at the man, and two more slid to stop behind him.  
“It’s a Dalish!” the man cries.  
“And you three are somewhere you shouldn’t be” Tamlen says in a low voice.  
“Let us pass elf. You have no right to stop up” one of the humans says with what he thinks is authority.  
“No? We will see about that wont we. I bet your bandit, hiding in the bushes trying to attack us.” Tamlen replies as the humans look between the two elves. All three of them seem to take personal note of Iluvia in a less then terrified manner.  
”We aren’t bandits, I sweat please don’t hurt us” the first human begs  
”You Shemlen are pathetic. Its hard to believe you ever drove us from our homeland” Tamlen growls.  
“W-w-we’ve never done nothing to you Dalish! We didn’t even know this forest was yours!” another one speaks  
”This forest isn’t ours, fool. You’ve stumbled too close to our camp! You shems are like vermin..we can’t trust you not to make mischief. What do you say, lethal’lan? What should we do with them?” Tamlen asks, Iluvia ponders a moment looking between the three of them and say.  
“Lets find out where they were doing here”  
”Does it matter? Hunting or banditry, we’ll sill need to move camp if we let them live” Tamlen snaps and she raises a brown at him.  
“Look we didn’t come here to be trouble. We just found a cave” one of them stumbles.  
”Yes, a cave! With ruins like I’ve never seen! We thought there might be, uh-” another chimes in.  
”Treasure? So you’re more a kin thieves than actual bandits” Tamlen says.  
”I’d like to see these ruins” Iluvia say.  
”So would I. I’ve never heard of ruins in these parts” Tamlen replies.  
“I-I have proof! Here....we found this just inside the entrance” a human says  
“This stone has carvings...is this elvish? Written elvish?!” Tamlen says in surprise and confusion.  
“Truly?” Iluvia asked moving closer to him.  
“There’s more in the ruins! We didn’t get far in, though” one of the humans says  
“Why not?” she asks  
“There was a demon! It was huge, with black eyes! Thank the Maker we were able to out run it!” A hman say.  
”A demon? Where is this cave?” Tamlen demands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dhavihal = kissed with the halla  
> ( I was gonna add a little story about how when he was a toddler he would go sit in the halla pen and they would "kiss" him (aka lick him) and thats how he got his name but i didnt feel like writting it,)
> 
> ara da’ean= my little bird  
> da'ean= little bird  
> Tel lath ma= literally "Not love you"


	3. Theon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon makes his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of chatter portion here sorry if you don't like the lack of detail.

Theon II  
[9th day of Firstfall - 9:28 Dragon]  
Theon awoke with a headache of something fierce. His body ached, his eyes hurt, his head throbbed with his breathing and he truly considered he might be dying. His groans echo off the wall of his grandiose room and he is mildly confused at the lack of women in his room.  
_For how drunk I was._ _That usually means, at the absolute very least, one women._ He thinks as his hands search the bed still hoping to find a body, any body in bed with him. Just so he wouldn’t have to get up and get the water himself. _Oh Maker am I turning into poor uncle Johnathan?_ JUST _belligerently drunk and no sexual encounter to speak of?_ He is practically frantic in his thoughts till he feels the warmth and heaviness of something in bed with him. Something very heavy, and large on his left. _Did I ??? Bring home a man?_ He wonders to himself feeling the large frame and shrugs. _First time for everything I suppose, father would have a field day with that one wouldn’t he? Though even drunk I’m pretty smooth at keeping those rendezvous at a Tavern or at least in a three way with a girl._ Until he feels fur... _fur?_  
“Lux?” he says barely above a whisper and feels the beat against the bed of the wag of a dog tail and he sighs almost in relief. The mabari gives a low woof of confirmation and Theon pats his head in return. Then , what is probably a soft knock to the person making it, a knock comes from his door as if banging directly on his head the way his head throbbed with each knock.  
“Come in” his voice is horas and he can barely hear it himself, then clears his throat and tries again. “Come in” he says louder and the noise of his voice causes his headache to throb and Lux barks his own approval to enter. He pears out one eye as Diana comes in with a glass and a large pitcher of water. _Maker love you Diana! I swear you were sent by the almighty himself just for me sometimes,_ he ventures a soft smile and she returns it. Its not the usual bright beaming smile he’s use to. There is a secret behind it. Something she isn’t saying and he grows a bit suspicious as she pours the water for him then hands him the glass. He takes it sipping at first then gulping it down as if it were the rivers of life them self poured from his glass. Diana fidgets with a pouch on her belt and hands him a small vial of a orange liquid, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.  
“I had the healer make this for you this morning. Its one part stamina draught one part healing potion” she say and he hastily drinks it. It only takes a few minutes to kick in and he can feel the aches subside gradually. She leans over and pats the white mabari on the head, he closes his eyes letting the dark grey patch over his right eye devour it in color causing the eye to seemingly disappear. When she finishes his eyes snap open and offer a longing look of sadness.  
“You are a life saver, dear sister” he says sitting up and giving her kiss on the cheek. He looks her over cautiously as he pulls away from her cheek. She is stiffer then usual, and that is saying something, her eyes roam across his room at Lux, random things, and furniture.  
“What’s wrong?” he treads lightly in his asking. She turns that distant smile on him again and shakes her head.  
“How are you feeling today?”she asks.  
“Far better now that you gave me this” he jiggles the vile in hand and proceeds to get out of bed climbing over Lux and make his way behind the room divider, to relieve himself in his chamber pot.  
“How was your night?” she finally asks and Theon thinks long and hard for a moment.  
“I’m not too sure” he acquiesces. “I don’t really remember much past meeting Warden Duncan in the Tavern” he say pouring some water in his wash basin and splashing his face with it and some soap. He dries off his face and comes around to the room proper tying his hair back in a bun again and ads.  
“Besides joining the Wardens.” Diana’s shoulders slump and her head drops, eyes falling to the floor.  
“I was hoping you wouldn’t remember” she says after a long span of silence. She rises from her spot and goes to his door as he takes a seat on the opposite side of the bed by Lux. Duncan comes in with Diana this time. Theon looks between their solemn expressions in what feels like forever before someone finally speaks up.  
“So you do remember?” Duncan asks and Theon gives a short nod of understanding. Duncan sighs folding an arm across his chest and resting the other on it, stroking his beard in thought.  
“Do you understand the expectations of a Grey Warden? What it means to be apart of the order?” Duncan asks and Theon sighs.  
“Yes I know, and you wont convince me to change my mind” Theon affirms. Diana stand by, quietly accepting. After a beat Duncan nods once and tosses a glance over at Diana.  
“Very well” he says. “Then you should prepare to go and say your goodbyes. We need to get on the road if we are to make it to Denerim, sooner rather then later.”  
“You’re leaving now?” its the first thing Diana said about all of this.  
“Yes,” Duncan say shortly. “I was supposed to leave yesterday morning but at the prospect of your brothers potential initiation into our ranks I stayed behind. Now that he his coherently able to join us we must leave as soon as possible” the warden said turning and leaving through the door. Diana looks up at her brother with pleading in her eyes, but she remains silent for a moment as he started to gather his things, beginning with his pack.  
“Why are you doing this to me?” she whispers as tears fill her eyes.  
“I’m not” he says in a equally quiet voice. “I have to get away”  
”From?” she begs the question  
”From?” he replies in confusion halting a moment too look over at her. “From father, from- from Fergus , mother-” he sputters searching around the room as his mind races. From the women who have claims against me, from ....my mistakes.  
”Me?” she asks in a voice so soft it was almost missed and his gaze falls sadly on her. Eyes pleading that that was not true.  
“Never” he say ”you are gone far too much for me to want to get away from you.” He gives her a half smile.”I would go anywhere with you that I could.”  
“So now when I come home there will be what? An empty seat where you would sit? An empty room where you would be sleeping?” she asks sadly, tears starting to spill over and descend her sand colored cheeks.  
“You want me to stay here and suffer the loneliness of being nobody but Bryce Cousland’s son?” he pleads begging for her her to understand.  
”You don’t seem so lonely with the number of companions you keep” her words cut and he gives her a scoff and a shake of his head. _Because how could she understand? She always had mothers adulation and father wrapped around her finger. And me? Well I had ‘not today Theon Fergus needs to learn how to run the Teyrnier.’ or ‘ Theon why can’t you just be more responsible like your brother?’ She’d never understand._  
“I love you dear sister, but you are not always here for me to stay just for you.”  
“So you will never be here for anyone than?!” she screamed as tears fell from her eyes in angry hot streams. He sighed putting the last of his cloths into his pack and placing it on the bed.  
“I will write to you, when I can”  
”If you can” she spit, I deserved that.  
“Fine,” she says wiping the tears from her eyes and composing herself in his mirror “have it your way.” She makes her way across the room and offers one last look at him before taking a deep breath then exiting.

* * *

  
The family and some of the servants gather around in the front court yard near the gate.Duncan and Diana stand by the gate with Ser Gilmore at her side. Mother is next to her with Fergus on just the other side of her. Father, is no where to be found as Theon and Lux walk down toward the gate saying his goodbyes to those he has known and thanks to those he didn’t know well. A big hug is given to Nan and a smirk and wink to a few of the serving girls, with a response in the form of eye rolls.  
He looked over his family with heavy heart as he approached, first Fergus giving a long tight hug and a hand shake with simple ‘good luck, and be safe’ exchanged between them. Then on to mother, with tears in her eyes and a shake in her lip. She hugs him tighter than she ever has that he can remember.  
“Don’t do this please” She begs in a whisper pulling away to look up at his eye as tears stream down her face.  
“And what would you have me do?” he begs for an alternative in a hushed voice. Eyes pleading down at hers for an answer he knows she does not posses.  
“Can’t you just stay a little longer, a year? Please my sweet boy” she says louder hoping that possibly Duncan would agree. But a harsher voice answers instead.  
“Let him go, Elanor” fathers voice is cold and distant as he stands in the door way to the chantry just off to the right of the main court yard. “Its about time he made his own decisions that actually matter in life.”  
Mothers eyes are full of fury as she looks past him to father, he can see the flex of her jaw as she restrains from yelling at dear old dad.  
And then its on to the hardest part, Diana. Theon attempts to drag out the wait by saying his goodbyes to Gilmore instead, who’s eyes go wide a moment when he realizes he is being addressed. They shake hands with an understanding nod then Theon pulls him close a moment whispering in his ear.  
“Take care of her, and if you don’t or you hurt her I will know and I will come like the devil himself to your door. Understand?” Theon asks backing away far enough to look Ser Gilmore in the eye. The man nods his head earnestly and a bit nervously. And here it is. The moment he would never be prepared for, never ready to say goodbye to her. Her order was secret and mysterious in its own right but the members were free to an extent. They kept the facade that they were ‘only hunters, like any other’ if pressed. But she always came home. Not ever night, no. Not even every month but she always come home. He could not say the same. Perhaps I could write? Or find someone to set up meetings for us to catch up?  
Stop doddling, he demanded of himself, squaring his shoulders and standing at his full height, putting him at least a head above her. She wouldn’t look at him, her dark,pale, violet red eyes stayed down cast at the floor and her voice silent as she offered the weakest of hugs. He barely caught the slightest ‘be safe brother’ from her voice. Disappointed was to put it mildly, hurt and confused a bit more accurate. But she wouldn’t look up at him. Wouldn’t say a word and it was too late now and Duncan bid them though the the gate door.  
Theon whistled softly and Lux bounded out the door with him. When the door shut behind him there was such a finality that it sealed behind him. There truly was no going back now. Duncan looked at the young noble and down at the dog. Theon’s eyes followed and then he wondered if he could bring Lux.  
“Is ..is it all right if...you know...I bring him?” he asks the warden who smiles happily.  
“Of course” Duncan replies reaching over and petting the mabari “I know better than to try and separate a mabari and his owner.” Theon laughs.  
“Mabari’s are like that” Theon says looking down at the hound which looks up at him tongue hanging out and flopped to the side of his mouth.  
“They are indeed.. Shall we?” Duncan says gesturing to the horses and Theon nods his agreement  
_Goodbye._

* * *

  
The horses trot along the road as the men sat in silence and Lux padded by Theon. Duncan looked over at the young noble his armor was more dented than he had expected and the greatsword on his back seemed as if it had seen its fair share of battles. Again not what he had expected of the young man when he met him yesterday. Theon caught him looking and raised a brown.  
“Question?” he asked and Duncan thought about his wording a moment before responding.  
“I wasn’t aware you had actually been in any fighting” he said looking back over at his armor and weapon.  
“Any battle we where required in. Fergus got all the glory of course. He’s not a bad fighter, but hes not the best either.”  
”And you are?”  
”That right is reserved for Diana. Its like she is a dancer on the battle field, graceful, strong and deliberate.”  
“The hunters are many, but huntresses are rare. Only a truly skilled woman makes it among their ranks.”  
”You seem to know a great deal about them.”  
”Not so much as it would seem, I know there intentions are pure even if they are veiled.”  
“What is it ,exactly, the hunters do that is so secret?”  
”They hunt.”  
”But what do they hunt?”  
“I speculate it is best for us not to know.The public is not always so accepting of the truth” Theon pondered that as the two men slipped into silence again. The breeze was light and the sun was warm, warm enough even through the cold of the winter to make the day agreeable. Occasionally Lux’s pace would slow and his ears would perk putting the men on watch for moment but more often then not it was a wild hare or a fox.  
“Well,” Duncan finally sighed “We have a long road ahead of us might as well get to know each other a bit.”  
”You spent the whole day with me yesterday, thank you I might add, but I’m sure you got to know me pretty well”  
“You were inebriated”  
“Than I suspect you should know me very well” he said with a wide toothy grin.  
”You spent the entire time going in circle from demanding to join the wardens and talking of your,” Duncan gave him an unsavory look over. “Conquests.”  
“Than you know me perfectly” Theon gave another charming smile.  
“The entirety of what makes you Theon Cousland begins and ends with wanting nothing more then to bed women for the evening and drinking copious amounts of liquor? That seems pretty beneath you”  
“Others would envy a life like that” Theon justified “you think every man wants to spend his life with one women? For eternity?”  
”Some would count themselves so lucky” Duncan stated and Theon huffed with a roll of his eyes. “The Maker was quite content with Andraste for eternity”  
“The Maker is an immaculate being and I am merely a man.”  
”I suspect you are merely nothing least of all just a man, Theon. You don’t seem to think very highly of yourself.”  
“Difficult to think highly when you’re constantly being pushed low.”  
“I can only imagine” Duncan replied but it was not with sarcasm but an understanding. “I don’t remember Teyrn Cousland as such a cold man.”  
”You knew my father?”  
”I am from Highever.”  
”No shit?” Theon not so much asked as stated in surprise.  
“It was some time ago I was last there.”  
“Indeed if you can recall my father as anything but he is.”  
”He is a Teyrn first and foremost, a husband and father second” Duncan said looking over at Theon a moment, who scoffed at the warden. “Though, I suspect he wasn’t much of the second to you.”  
“How could you tell?”  
”Wild guess.”  
”You are sharp for an old man” Theon jested and Duncan turned a sour look to him.  
”I am not old” the warden grumbled.  
“Right, sorry” Theon concluded. Theon’s curiosity took over a moment and he dared to ask an all too reveling statement.  
“What, uh, what was my father like? Before me.”  
”Well I didn’t know him personally.”  
“Yet you spoke as if you had.”  
“I simply meant I did not picture him as such as he is. One does get ideas about a person based off how they lead. And you’re father is a superb leader.”  
“Lousy father though.”  
“Again, I cannot speculate on that. It isn’t my place.”  
And with that they both seemed to agree to the silence the rest of the way to Denerim with only mild conversation about the details of his Joining and camp possibility. Even a few dinner ideas spurred up once in a while, but beside that the two men kept mostly to themselves.

* * *

  
[ 12th day of Firstfall 9:28 dragon]  
It was night when they finally made it to the Denerim compound and Theon was grateful as he was in no mood to run in to the King after a three days journey. Call him what you like but he knew he was deeply in need of a bath and a nap in a bed, preferably with a beautiful women, or even a good looking gentlemen, but at this point he would settle for a just the hot bath and warm bed. The wardens were quite accommodating in the hygiene aspect as they readily pointed him in the right direction for a bath and even had it prepared for him when he got there. He pealed off his armor, trailing cloths and metal across the floor of the wash room as he made his way to the tub and practically orgasmed as he sank into the hot water. He simply lay there relaxing for several minutes and almost falling asleep before he even started to scrub the travel off his deep sandy skin or even let down his hair. Oh and he did. It felt glorious to finally get some soap in to his luscious hair and massage it into his scalp. The tenseness in his muscle from a three week journey eased away in the warm water and he honestly wished he could just sleep in the bath. Alas, the unfortunate time came that he could not sit in the water any longer so he vacated the tub, drained it and mostly clothed. And by mostly, he had sleep pants on and nothing else. He even left his hair down. As he wandered the halls, not aimless. He was genuinely lost looking for his room. He turned down several halls groggy and exhausted carrying his armor and soiled cloths getting a bit more irritated as he went and now was thoroughly confused as to where he was.  
“Theon,” Duncan’s came from his left and he looked over through sleepy eyes. The warden looked over with an amused look in his eye.  
“I’m lost” he admitted all to tired to put up a front.  
“I figure that much” the older warden said with a smile in his eyes as he approached and walked past him to the hall on his right. “Its this way come with me.” Theon was all to happy for the help and was more relieved that his room was only a few doors down at the end of the hall. Theon almost threw his things down on the ground as soon as he entered the room then flopped on the bed, but seeing as Duncan stood by he thought best to just mount the armor on its stand then flop into the bottom bunk. Lux was fast asleep above his head in the corner of the room.  
“I’ll send Grigor, for you in the morning, for now try and rest” and with that Duncan was off and free to fall into his slumber.

Theon’s dreams where of strange, dark things. Twin golden spheres watching him, raven feathers that smelled of the forest and natural herbs, and the incomparable fear of utter darkness. The dread of nothingness, death and war. A dragon large and sickly looking as black diseased saliva dripped form the evil creatures mouth as it watched him.  
Theon’s eyes shot open, his breathing labored and laying in a pool of his own sweat. The room was dark save for the rays of light slipping in around from the shutters.Lux stood at the side of his bed, head titled ears on point and he relaxed a bit with the revelation that it was only dream.  
“It’s alright boy” Theon said to the mabari patting his head with hie right hand. Lux wagged his tail and sniffed Theon over his shoulder and in his neck giving him a thorough investigation before agreeing and curling up into a ball next to him on the floor. Theon places his hand on his bear chest over his sternum and looks over at the window shutter from where he lay, trying to judge the time without having to get out of bed. Why waste time seeing if you have more when so comfortable? Alas that question was answered with a hard swift banging at his door and a deep gruff voice.  
“Recruit Theon?” the voice rumbled and tossed open the door wide letting all the light spill in from the hall, making him blink back as he looked up and the beastly man, and Lux’s head popped up looking at the door. After his eyes adjusted he see a tall pale man with a thick dark brown beard and short wild hair.  
”Y-yes”  
“I’m warden Grigor, the wake up call you ordered” he jested in a flat voice with a hiccup. Even from this distance the man smelled of a brewery. “I need to escort you to Duncan so hurry up and get ready”  
Grigor says shorty and slams the door behind him. Theon rolled of the bunk hitting the flour with his hands then feet then bringing himself to a stand and opening the shutters to let the days light in. The room was quickly illuminated and he hastily washed up and clothed.  
Grigor stood just outside his door, head tilted back as he drank from his leather flask. He hurriedly recaps the flask and puts it away as Theon emerges into the hall which is oddly bright for being indoors. He realizes not that he isn’t a walking zombie of tired that there are ceiling windows that let in the days light.  
“Right, this way” Grigor said than looked down at the hound pausing a moment as the dog fell instep beside his master.  
“Ugh” Grigor started a moment in confusion and Theon was quick to defend.  
“Duncan said it was alright if i brought him.”  
”Oh no that’s not the problem-”  
”Than what is?”  
”He’s just not needed right now, I mean we’re headed to your joining.”  
Theon flushed a moment and looked down at the white dog.  
“Stay here boy, I’ll be right back” Theon said opening the door for the dog to go back in. Lux whined at him a moment then went back in with tail lowered and head down.  
Theon smiled at Grigor who turned and guided Theon down a hall to their right. Grigor chuckles at they reach the main door fairly swiftly and Theon is confused by how small the compound actually seems compared to last night.  
“Duncan says you were so tired from journeying last night that he watched you lap the whole compound three times before he stepped in and took you to your room.”  
Theon’s cheeks redden at the realization that he had been going in circles the entire time.  
“Well,” Theon sighs and Grigor’s chuckles still momentarily, looking over at the young man as they trek left and across the garden toward a small building in the back. “That explains a lot” he finishes in a soft voice and Grigor erupts in laughter.  
“It’s all right boy” Grigor says as his chuckles begin to fade away. “We’ve all been overly sleep addled in our day at least once.” They walk up the steps to the small building and Grigor dawns a more serious expression as he opens the door for Theon who gives him a cautious look as he passes through. Grigor fallows behind shutting the door softly behind him.  
The room isn’t enormous or grand, it was quiet possibly an old chantry that is now far too small to house the Local chapter and so it was left to the dust. Duncan stands behind a small alter with a chalice placed on it. The room has an ominous feel to it with the low lighting from the candles and torches a far contrast to the sunny day outside. Theon is a bit hesitant to go any further until Duncan looks up and bids him forward. No turning back now, he reminds himself and cautiously approaches.  
“We are here fore your Joining into our ranks. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first blight, hen humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of the Darkspawn blood and mastered their taint.” Theon’s eyes widened a moment as he let that information sink in.  
“You’re going to have me drink Darkspawn blood?”  
“As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you” Duncan said gesturing toward Grigor in the back. “This is the source of our power and our victory”  
“Those, who survive the joining become immune to the taint” Grigor chimed in. “We can sense it in the darkspawn and, if pressed, use it to slay the Archedemon.”  
”Do I want to know what an Archedemon is?” Theon asked  
”No” Grigor replied solemnly.  
“We speak only a few words before the Joining, but these words have been said since the first” Duncan nodded toward Grigor as Theon took his place in front of the alter.  
“Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows were we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn, and should you parish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you.”  
Duncan held the chalice out to Theon who took looking down into the deep black red of the liquid and lifted a brow. After a moment he sighed looking up at the other two who watched him intently.  
“Bottoms up” he replied and gulped the putrid liquid down. Gulp one, it was thick like tar clogging his air ways. Two, it tasted more vile then before somehow like death and chaos. Three, he felt he as he was suffocating and definitely going to vomit. Someone grabbed the chalice from him as he pulled it away from his lips trying to breath. He fell back onto the hard floor of the room looking up at the dark ceiling growing darker as his vision faded. I can’t breath he tried to scream but nothing would escape his throat. I’m sorry Diana, He finally thought at the cold crept up his body embracing him, making itself familiar like home after along trip, and before everything faded from his vision, air flowed freely into his lungs filling him with life.  
“He’ll live” he heard someone say as hushed whispers filled his thoughts with dark promises and he lost consciousness.

* * *

  
[27th day of Firstfall 9:28 Dragon]  
All in all Theon did in fact survive, hardly worse for wear other than an annoying permanent bad taste at the back of his mouth that no amount of wine or delicacy can seem to rid him of. And now he accompanied Duncan down toward the Brecilian Forest to seek out a Dalish clan. Something to do with making sure they still accepted the treaties they had with The Wardens from before they were booted out of Ferelden in the first place. They had forgone the horses at near the opening of the forest leaving them behind with a few other Wardens as the forest was dense and deep, even Lux was having trouble keeping up but he suspected that was more do to the new smells and creatures than it was the forest floor.  
“We’ve been looking for four days” Theon said plainly.  
”They should be about here somewhere, just a bit further.”  
”You said that three days ago” Theon pointed out again with no emotion as he swatted a fly from his view. Duncan tossed an annoyed glance at the younger man and hopped over a fallen , though small, tree.  
“It could take us a few days more than desired,” Duncan admitted. “The Dalish are not too keen on outsiders.”  
”No? Really?I thought they stick to the wood for its great tourist attraction?”  
“I’m not growing any more fonder of your sass” Duncan sighed.  
”Your not growing any less fond of it though,” Theon joked with a smiled, momentarily loosing his footing on a tree root but regaining swiftly. Theon caught the small smile upon Duncan’s face as the older man shook his head.  
“Beside-”  
”Shh” Duncan hushed stopping in his tracks and holding a hand up for Theon to stop as well. “Do you feel that?” he asks and Theon concentrates a moment before he too feels the tingle like winters chill down his spin.  
“Where?” Theon demands a hand going up to his greatsword hilt.  
“This way” Duncan says and they take of full run to the southwest of their current location and come across a cave. “It’s coming from in here, be ready” Duncan warns. Lux bears his teeth and Theon brings his sword up ready for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Theon is bisexual no his family doesn't no besides Diana. He's not truly trying to keep it a secret he just never wanted to give his father more reason to hate him and he feels that will really make him hate him more. He also does lean more toward the ladies.  
> I dont believe they have the devil in their belief system but i couldn't think of a good analogy that applied to this world.


	4. Iuvia II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iluvia awakes to strange men and a missing friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this isn't the best chapter I have written and for the love of Fen'Harel I hope it isn't the f@#king worst.  
> I'm pretty sloshed right now so I will probably regret it later. You will see a more human side of Theon in this chapter, i hope.

[ 27th day of Firstfall 9:28 Dragon]

Her vision comes and goes in blurs she faintly remembers a man with black hair asking if she were alright before darkness consumed her. Now as she drifts back to semi consciousness her mind races.

_What is happening? Am I floating? Why am I so cold? AM I DEAD!_

With that Iluvia tried to open her eyes, they feel far too heavy but she manages to get a quick peek of a man carrying her. _A shem! Let go of me put me down! What have you done to me?!_

“Theon, hold a moment shes waking”she hears the same voice of the man who had asked her if she were alright. “Miss..Can you hear me?” they gentle voice pries.

“She’s burning up” a second low voice rumbles and she feels the deep vibration of the voice against her massaging her right side. “She probably doesn’t even know who she is.”

“We have to try at least.”  
”She’s dying” Theon, she assumes, says. “I can feel it in her burning her from the inside out.”  
”As can I” the other voice says. _I’m ok...I’m not. But Tamlen! Where is he? Is he ok? He could be sick too!!!_ She panics but hey don’t seem to hear her. She fidgets in the one’s arms.

“She’s doing something” he says.

“Ta-” she breaths flopping her head away from the shoulder it seemed to rest on, falling free into the air.

“Tam-Tamlen” she manages to say before she blacks out again.

 

* * *

 

[ 30th day of Firstfall, 9:28 Dragon]

There is blackness every where trying to swallow her up. Thick and heavy weighing her down. _ _What is this?!__  There is a voice sharp like claws but soft as a whisper, speaking in a language she does not know. She feels eyes on her in every direction watching, waiting, hunting her. Searching her out. Trying to devour her and then, a light like warmth and love chasing away the darkness to the furthest reaches. Holding and nurturing, guiding and calm. Peace, love, and hope. 

She can breath easier now with despair fleeting from her heart and she feels herself slowly returning to the waking world like coming up for water after a deep dive. Yet, as she is sure that the blackness now is merely the back of her eye lids, she feels the eyes still watching. Despair on the edge of her heart and the wicked whispers just past the point of being able to hear them truly.

She shifts her attention to the sounds around her and tries to gauge her location, eyes still closed. 

She hears the birds chirp their soft merry song in the distance and the breeze rustling the tree branches. The sound of old wood creek and thick, canvas dance along with the wind. People convening on with their daily routines, children laughing as they play and... _ _is that? The sound of someone working Ironbark.__  As Ironbark posses a sound only unique to one who truly stops to listen too it. A sound some where caught between hammering steal and scraping wood. 

She allows her eyes to slowly open after that and was quite surprised, happily, to find herself in her ara’vel, the soft sails converted into a roof ripple in the lite wind above her. She blinks a few times looking up at material and looks over to her left slowly following the canvas down to the opening ‘windows’. The sun was high, splaying rays across the floor. She rolled to her left side and attempted to push herself up but her hand slipped a moment and she felt back across the soft mat she had been laid on. 

“Iluvia” Alana’s soft voice said approaching her. “Iluvia are you alright?”

“Y-yes. I’m ok my hand slipped” she says as Alana kneels besides her.

“Why am I on the floor?”Iluvia asked as she finally seated in an upright position. Alana looked her over then around the room and shrugged.

“The Shems that brought you back to camp were too big to fit in your ara’vel, and we were so amazed you made it back at all that we just laid down a bedroll and placed you in it.”  
”You were amazed I made it back?”  
”You looked as if Falon’Din had already carried you away, but the Keeper used her magic to heal you. I’ve been keeping watch over you the past three days, as has the Shem who brought you” Alana said and was met with a confused looked as Iluvia looked around her small ara’vel, which was empty save for the two of them. Alana replied with a head bob toward the ‘door’ and Iluvia crawled over and pulled the canvas opening back ever so slightly. The tall Shem who had been carrying her, Theon she thinks, stood outside, shoulders squared, greatsword tip down holding the pommel with both hands loosely. He stood with this right side toward the ara’vel and was looking her right in the eyes now.

“You’re awake” his deep voice was soft and somewhat surprised though his face held no expression. She didn’t know what to say so she stared at him. Her gaze shifting between his eyes, then darting across his face a moment before she slowly closed the canvas back. She didn’t move from her spot seated by the opening. She just sat not sure what to feel as her mind wanted to run to thoughts of Tamlen being sick, but then wondering why this Theon was standing outside her door, or why the keeper let him stay. 

She pulled the canvas back again and he was still staring with a lifted questioning brown. 

“Are you alright?” he asked and she could hear the concern in his voice. She gave a soft, slow nod of confirmation and his browns knitted in confusion looking her over a moment. 

“The Keeper wanted to see you when you woke” Alana said coming to Iluvia’s side. “Do you feel well enough lethal’lan?” Alana asked Iluvia but looked up at Theon eyes silently requesting assistance.

“Grey Warden, perhaps you could help her?”  
”A Grey Warden?” Iluvia’s soft voice finally found its way back to her as she studied the man’s blue and silver armor a moment. 

Without a word, he placed his greatsword on his back walked over reaching his arms out for her. She instinctively recoiled a moment and their eyes locked. She was eye level with him sitting on the floor of her ara’vel, that gave her pause. 

“It’s alright, da’assan. He wont hurt you” Alana tried to comfort and the warden cautiously came forward, arms out for her to take if she wanted them. Hesitantly, she allowed her legs to fall over the side of the wagon, his hands hovered at her sides not touching but ready to, as she gingerly placed her hands on his shoulders and with a gentle confirming nod his large hands grasped her thin waist, hoisting her off the the wagon and gently setting her down in front of him. 

She stared up at him wide eyed as he released her, hands hovering at her sides again lest she need assistance. Her line of sight, had she just looked forward, would have been on his chest piece leaving him heads taller than her. She swallowed looking up at him his head blinded by the sun behind him and she couldn’t help feeling like a small child. 

“Do you need me to carry you?” his low voice asked and she suddenly remembered to breath and looked down at the ground shaking her head  _ _no__. His hands left her side but he didn’t move. “Are you sure?” he questioned and she nodded yes. Yet still he hesitated a moment before saying:

“Well, at least let me accompany you. You were very sick and I’d feel better if I could make sure you didn’t collapse on the way to see your Keeper.”          

She gave a quick look up at him a moment.

“Ok” she agreed and he moved to let her pass winning him another look up from her before she moved delicately past him. He was all but hovering at her back or at least she felt like he was. He was a proper arms distance away but his presence was....intimidating.

Thankfully Marethari’s wagon wasn’t that far from her. As they approached she could see the Keeper speaking with the other man with black hair, also in blue and silver armor so presumably another Grey Warden. Whatever the two had been discussing came to halt as she came close.

“I’m glad to see you are awake, da’len. It is good that Duncan found you when he did” said Marethari gesturing to the dark haired man beside her.“I know not what dark power held you, but it nearly bled the life from you. It was difficult even for my magic to keep you alive.” Iluvia swayed a moment as the feeling that she might faint breezed through her a moment but Warden Theon had her in the heart beat that it took her to start to fall backward and then suddenly felt cold metal on her back. He pulled the leathery glove off his hand with his teeth and placed it across her forehead.

“Her fever is still present, though less than it was” he informed the others through his teeth and the glove. His hand was cool and soothing like his armor but she fought her mind for clarity.

“Then, Tamlen could be sick, as well” she managed to say. 

“If he encountered the same thing you did, yes. The Grey Wardens said they found you alone in the cave, already stricken. Duncan thought there may have been darkspawn creatures inside the cave. Is that true?” Marethari asked. Iluvia shook her head.

“No, there.... There was a mirror....”

“A mirror? And it caused all this? I have never heard of such a thing in all the lore we have collected” Marethari gave a tired sigh and rubbed her head. “I was hoping for answers when you woke, but there are only more questions. And Tamlen remains missing. He is more important than any lore in these ruins. If he is as sick as you were, his condition is grave.”

“I returned to that cave searching darkspawn, I did not find any other elves” Duncan informed.

“We have to look for him” Iluvia protested pushing herself off Theon, gaining her footing. “I’ll go myself.”  
”You are far too sick” Theon declared wrapping a large hand around her upper left arm to help steady her.

“We can’t just leave him!” she began to shout. Pooling all her strength into trying to stand on her own two feet and tug her arm free of his massive hand. Sadly for her that small tug almost landed her face down in the ground had he not wrapped his other arm around her waist to catch her.

“You arn’t fit to go any where yet!” he argued back.

“Both of you stop” Marethari said sternly.

“Perhaps I can help look for your missing clan member” Duncan piped up. “I know where the ruins are and can sense any darkspawn that may still be there.”

“Tamlen wont talk to a Shem” Iluvia said with more bite than she intended. “He hates your kind too much.”

“I will send my first with you, than” Marethari agreed. “Merrill will be able to talk to Tamlen if you find him. Please do try and hurry as I intend to move the clan north.”  
”You’re moving us now?” Iluvia demanded.

“Yes, da’len. I would have moved us a few days ago provided you were better. With Zathrian's clan moving deeper into the forest it’s best we move to another location for awhile.” 

 Iluvia frowned deeply at the Keeper.  _Now she wants to move? Tamlen is sick and dying and she wants to move?!_ If she hadn’t used up her energy arguing with the warden, she would have been able to fight harder for this. But alas, all she could think of was lying down. She even leaned back into the Grey Warden attending her, feeling defeated as her scowl was anything but menacing. She sighed hard.

“I need to lay down” Iluvia admitted and without a word Theon scooped her up in his arms.

“I will meet with you’re first and head out immediately” said Duncan turning and heading away.

“Thank you” both Marethari and Iluvia said in unison.

“I’ll stay here and looked after her” Theon said turning and taking her back toward her wagon. 

“Keeper Marethari, I think your healing magic will be in order her shortly.” Theon barley managed to inform before the Dalish hunter in his arms passed out again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Iluvia came back to the waking world again the sun has gone down and there is only minimal light from the candles in her wagon. She is actually quite thankful that she is on the floor this time. For fear that getting out of a hammock while feeling like death could have been the actual death of her. She groans to announce her return to consciousness. 

“Are you thirsty?” the hush low voice of the grey warden asks from somewhere above her head. She cast her eyes up ward and tilted her head back till he came into view.

 She could see him sitting in the door way, one leg bent knee to chest the other handing free over the edge of her ara’vel. He had forgone his armor and now donned a simple tunic and trousers. His hair was down and she was rather surprised to see how long it really was, the tips curling around his bicep. She rolled over to look at him normally and nodded her head. He quickly procured her a cup full of water from a small pot next to him. A small loft of bread was next to that it appeared to be picked a bit on one side.

“How are you feeling?” he asked passing the water to her. She drank the liquid quickly. Gulping it down as if she had been bled dry of all the water in her system. Once she had finished the entire contents of the cup she answered him.

“I’m....alright.” Though she wasn’t too convincing and she wasn’t quite sure. She felt...off. Not as deathly ill as everyone tired to make her out to be but definitely much weaker than she had felt previously. Like all her energy was being siphoned out of her slowly.

“I feel sluggish” she admitted. He nodded in understanding.

“Are you hungry?” he asked offering some of the bread to which she shook her head no. 

He returned it to the plate next to the water jug.

“Your keeper worked on you all day and into the night” he informed filling her cup back up.

“She is very good healer, her magic is strong” she replied taking the cup and sipping more slowly. 

“It is still not strong enough to heal you completely” he said in a gentle voice. Her eyes flashed up to him in anger. 

“You do not know that. There is nothing she cannot heal” she bit in arrogance.

“I do not mean to offend, but I don’t think she can heal this” his words word of empathy and concern, but it only made her angrier.  
”Lies! You shems are too afraid of your mages to let them become as strong at ours”

“That’s mostly true.” His agreement caught her off guard. She blinked at him a few times not sure what to say next. “I have seen what happens to those who have the same sickness as you. We call them Dark-spawn, and I would rather not see that happen to you.” She set her cup down and scooted a bit closer to him.

“You think I will turn into one of these monsters?”  
”I know it.”

“How?”  
”I can feel it in you calling out to me the same way it does around those monsters......How can you not feel it?” he asked brows furrowed in confusion. She lowers her gaze in thought. She has felt off since the mirror incident but that couldn’t possibly be the same sickness.  _ _Could it?__ Her eyes snap back to his in an instance.

“Then what should I do?” she pleads in a hushed voice. His eyes drift down to his lap, at his fingers as they move without thought or purpose. 

“I only know that the Wardens  _ _CAN__ cure you.” His eyes flash up to her a moment unsure of how she would react. Iluvia mulled the information over.  _ _He is a Grey Warden they would know a lot about the Dark-spawn. He would have no reason to lie about Dark-spawn. Would he?__ She seemed to make up her mind and asked.

“Are you sure?”

“No” he admitted earning him a mixed looked of anger and confusion. “but Duncan could answer that question better then I.”

“Than I must speak to him.”

“The Camp is sleeping, and he hasn’t returned yet. Get your rest and I’ll look for him in the morning.” A small whine from the other side of the warden and his eye dropped over the edge to his left.

“What?” he asked and she heard another soft whine and a bark.  _ _An dog?__ She questioned as the warden reached over to the bread piece and pulled a small bit off. “Is this what you want?” The warden asked holding the piece of bread over the edge. She heard another whine of approval and scooted closer to the warden to look over the edge of her ara’vel. She watched as the bread piece dropped down into the mouth of a white mabari, who wagged it’s tail looking up at her while chewing the bread.

“Yours?” she asked looking over at the warden.

“Yeah,” he said with a lopsided grin. “His name is Lux” he looked up at her and his smile faded. “Are mabari’s offensive to Dailish?” he asked earnestly. Iluvia couldn’t help it. She tried she really tried but the laughter in her bubbled up and spilled over before she knew what was happening. She pressed her lips together and shook her head looking down and the animal who appeared to smile up at her as he waged his tail. 

“No” she finally said tiling her head and looking back at the warden. “Actually, we like them. They keep Fen’Harel away” She smiled back down at the hound. “ Take the Dread Wolf by the ear if he comes” she told Lux before pulling her head back into the wagon. The hound barked in return as if agreeing to her terms as she Sat across from the warden.

“Why are you in my wagon?”she asked as if she had just realized it was him.

“I was worried” he replied with a shrug. 

“For a Dailish elf you’ve never met?” she asked skeptically.  
”You are the first person I have met who has the blight but isn’t darkspawn” he said pausing to search for his next words. “I ....was afraid...that you would change into one of those things.” She answered with a stare, studying him and contemplating his words.

“No one deserve that and..... I didn’t want you to be alone if you died...like that.”

She could feel her skin pale as the understanding slowly crept up to her that she was not  _ _simply__ sick as she kept telling herself. If this warden, whom she didn’t know anything about, cared enough about her condition to sit guard over her incase she met Falon’Din in the night, than perhaps the Grey Warden cure was the only answer. She swallowed and returned to her mat on the ground rolling into it and laying on her side. 

“I will speak to Duncan in the morning about this cure” she said closing her eye. He made a hum of agreement and shifted a few times at his end before he asked

“Who is The Dread Wolf?” He wouldn’t know and she couldn’t blame him for asking. 

“The god of misfortune” she said before allowing sleep to take her again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

When her eyes fluttered open the suns light was streaming through the canvas top in thick beams across her face. She didn’t feel as ill as she had the day before but she did feel weaker still. 

“Good morning da’len.” Alana said from her feet. Iluvia rolled to her back and looked down. Alana smiled back holding up a bowl of soup, she assumed.

“I was coming to check on you and brought some food. I am glad to see you awake. How are you?” Iluvia sat up as Alana brought the bowl to her and rummaged around for a spoon.   
”I am well enough, Alana. Where is my da’ean?” she asked with a smile as Alana handed her a spoon and she began to eat. Alana’s happy demeanor fell as she turned her gaze to the floor.

“Eirlana has been..rather beside herself. Since Tamlen’s disappearance.” Iluvia stopped mid bite with the spoon at her lips.  _OF COURSE! How could I possibly forget about TAMLEN!!!!!_ She mentally chided herself and returned the spoon to the bowl then set it aside. 

“I’ll find the Grey Warden” she said slowly raising from the floor.

“No, please rest and eat there is no rush to find him” Alana’s pleas were hurried as she grabbed Iluvia’s wrist. 

“Of course there is need to rush! Tamlen is missing I need to find him” she protested.

“Iluvia, stop” Alana said sternly. Iluvia spun around in confusion and was met with sad watery eyes. 

“The Warden, Duncan has already returned” Alana said in a shaky voice. Iluvia’s heart raced pounding against her chest as she waited for Alana to to speak. “Without Tamlen.”

Iluvia felt all the air leave her.

“Why?’ she asked in anger, tears welling up burning her eyes.

“Because he was no where to be found.”

“Says the shem!” she cried in a sob as tears spilled over her cheeks. 

“Da’assan,” Alana whispered as her own tears slipped down her face. “Merril confirmed what the Grey Warden said. Tamlen is gone.” Iluvia fell into Alana’s arms as her sobs took her over and buried her face into Alana’s chest. They sat like this, Alana rocked her back and forth providing a soothing back rub while Iluvia wept. 

 When Iluvia finally did pull away and wipe her eyes, Alana was still ready to provide and aid she may need. Her own eyes red and puffy from crying.

“So , than.....The Keeper must want to move the clan soon” Iluvia managed to ask. Alana nodded gravely wiping her own face clean.

“Unfortunately, yes. She wanted to see you first.”

“I need to find Warden Duncan” Iluvia said. “The warden’s may have a permanent cure to my illness.”

“I will go find him” Alana offered springing to her feet.

“No, I am strong enough to move about today.”

“Then I will accompany you” Alana said and walked to the door then slipped down. Iluvia followed, gingerly coming down from the wagon with Alana’s help. 

They journeyed the short distance to the area on the edge of the clan’s boarders where the Grey Wardens had been camped but their tents and gear were no longer there. 

“Could they have moved?” Iluvia asked looking around.

“No they were definitely here this morning” Alana confirmed with a confused look on her face as she examined the empty area. 

“Do you think they left?” Iluvia asked with a panic in her voice. 

“No!” Alana was quick to deny as she looked over Iluvia’s face but she could see the other elf’s thoughts that they could have,  _ _possibly, maybe,__  left already having no other real business with the camp. Iluvia’s eyes began to water again at the prospect that she may die or become one of those blighted creatures as the warden had informed her. 

 Almost immediately Alana changed to that of a determined parent.

“Don’t fret, da’assan. I’m sure the keeper will have some....thing to say about the matter.” With that Alana took Iluvia by the arm, providing support for her, as they made their way to the keeper’s ara’vel. 

 They were delightfully surprised as they approached to see the Warden’s were here. Warden Theon was sitting on a stump, elbows on knees, hands with threaded fingers in front of his face watching Warden Duncan and Keeper Marethari. His hair was pulled back into a knot, and Warden Duncan had a serious expression though Iluvia was starting to believe that was just his natural expression. 

“She’s wont want to do that.” Iluvia could hear Warden Theon saying over his hands as they approached.

“It doesn’t seem that she has many options” Marethari replied rubbing her temple with one hand. Iluvia and Alana caught Theon’s eye as the approached from his left and he sprang up from his seat at the neared, turning to face them.  _Odd_ Iluvia thought but she wasn’t in the habit of trying to understand the oddities of humans.

“We were just speaking of you da’len” Marethari said adopting the best imitation smile she could and bringing her arms to a resting fold around her chest. Iluvia returned the smile and Theon offered her the stump he had been seated on which she gladly took. 

“Well,” Marethari sighed after a few moments of awkward silence. “There is no reason to drag this out longer. I am regretful to inform you that Tamlen was not able to be found.” Iluvia swallowed hard as more tears began to sting her eyes but she was able to compose herself after a beat and nod.

“Alana had... Already told me” Iluvia said mournfully.  
”I am so sorry, da’len. A loss to the clan is always hard. Especially one so young as he. Hahren Paivel will prepare his passing ceremony and than we will depart toward the north” Iluvia nodded sagely to all Marethari said. 

“The Warden said your magic cannot completely heal me” Iluvia said gesturing to Warden Theon, getting straight to the point. Marethari’s eyes fell to a close, but she gave a few short nods of approval. 

“That..is...true” The Keeper agreed almost shyly.   
”He told me that they Grey Warden’s may have a cure for me.”

“That is also true” Marethari replied her tension becoming visible where she stood. She seemed defensive or uncomfortable.  

“Than I shall have this cure” Iluvia all but demanded.   
”Now just a minute da’len. You do not know what you ask” Marethari halted, with her clear headed judgment that she always possessed. Though it seemed almost warning like.    
”If I am to live I need this cure” Iluvia said with urgency trying to communicate the importance of the situation to everyone.   
”At what cost?” Marethari pleaded.   
”My life!” Iluvia bit trying to send her urgency home to the keeper who still seemed to not understand that she was dying.  
”In order to have this cure, miss, you must join the ranks of the Grey Wardens” said Warden Duncan. Iluvia stared at the older warden hard. Iluvia studied the older warden’s face a moment as Marethari’s word finally sunk in.  _ _Ah, so that’s the catch. I can only have this cure if I vow to be one of them. Well...that’s always the way it is right? My life for servitude is it? FINE!__  

“So my choices are between my people and my life?” she asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

“The choice may not seem fair to you now, but once a Warden. Then you would understand completely” Duncan said with as more empathy than anyone else she had met. Sure Alana, Marethari, and the clan ‘cared’. But not in the same way as Warden Duncan displayed before her now.

“Then I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Iluvia said with a tremble in her voice .

“You always have a choice” Warden Theon said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“It doesn’t seem like it right now” Iluvia replied under her breath placing her own hand on his.

“Then you have made your choice?” Marethari asked.  
”If you’re asking if I have chosen to live then yes. I want to live” Iluvia declared looked Warden Duncan straight in the eye.

“We will be sorry to see you depart, da’len” Marethari said with heavy sorrow in her voice.   
”Not as sorry as I”Iluvia said with almost indifference then looked up at Duncan.“Warden Duncan, please allow me to say my farewells to the clan.”  
”Of course” he said without hesitation. 

“Than I am yours” Iluvia declared. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting about Lux good god I am an asshole!!.  
> I had several ideas about where I wanted this chapter to go and this was the best i could come up with sorry if yo hated it.
> 
> Da'assan= little Arrow  
> da'ean= little bird  
> Eirlana=Winter (for those who wanted to know the little girls name.)


	5. Tzar I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzar Tabris endures life changes as well as growing up an outcast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are reading have those who have left Kudos you are my life blood right now.
> 
>  
> 
> Ok so Tzar knows Tevene, and Qunlat but I'm having trouble finding good resources so they will be sparse. 
> 
> Updates maybe slow i got a job.

[4th of Solace, 9:22 Dragon]

 

It was rather hard to tell one hot, muggy, grey day from the next in Seheron. The sun blazed behind the cloud layer, the bugs buzzed, sweat constantly beaded on ones forehead, and occasionally the fog warrior’s raided through the town. 

Everyday someone died, usually in agony, from a stab wound. Sometimes from poison or even the dreaded Tevinter magic, but someone always died. 

The Qunari Beresaard soldiers patrolled daily keeping their eyes ever watchful on the populaces and the commoners returned the favor with their own attentive gaze. 

This was the life Tzar knew. From a young age his mother taught him to wield a weapon and protect himself, and he was quite skilled. Not many people bothered him any more. At 15 years he was already an inch taller than his father. Uncommonly large, for an elf some said. 

 It was a hard unpleasant life, that many would and did avoid. But this was his home and these were his people and this was part of his life and made into his own struggle. So now he stood in defiance on the dock as his families things were packed neatly on board a ship destined for Fereldan, his mother secure below deck. His father now stood sternly on the boarding plank the ships captain visibly annoyed behind him.

“Tzar! Please get on the ship” his father begged. 

“NO! I will not go to that _vashe-qalab_  place” he declared vehemently. His father seemed to shrink a bit in embarrassment as the passers by turned to look at the spectacle. Drawing attention even from the Beresaard passers. 

“Tzar, please. Calm yourself. This was your mothers decision, can you at least respect that?” his father pleaded in a calm soft voice.

“NO! I cannot understand why she would demand we leave now?!” he yelled back.

“Tzar, we can no longer live with the constant warring. Your mother and I are exhausted by it and the constant worry of what might happen to you.”  
”Is he coming or not?” The captain interjected his patients wearing thin. “We need to get this underway or we will be behind schedule.”

“I’m sorry, captain. Just a few more minutes” his father tried to barter time from the captain who huffed with vexation and gave an unhappy grunt, folding his arms across his chest. Turing back toward his son more angry now ”Tzar get on the ship” he more sternly.  
”Just leave me here! I can take care of myself” Tzar protested.   
”Parshaara!!” his mothers voice rang out over the sea of sounds bringing everything to a halt. Even the noise of the waves crashing against the shore seemed to soften at her word. She wasn’t tall, not by a long shot, but she had a presence that commanded respect. Tzar quieted down snapping his mouth shut and dropping his eyes to the ground in shame.

“I told you: get on the ship, Tzar” she demanded in a calm even voice. In this moment she was as cold as she was beautiful. She wasn’t about to play games with him, her arms crossed looses around her chest as she held a shawl around her shoulders. Her dark velvet blue hair shone bright in the sunlight as the wind gentle carried parts away in the breeze. Her brown eyes are intense as she stared down over the edge of the ship at her son who sheepishly lifted a few glances up at her than obeyed her order and shuffled up the wooden plank. 

 He stood quietly by her side as his father helped the captain pull the plank up and apologized profusely on his behalf. 

 His mother swept his hair, the same color as hers, from his silvery eyes and behind a small, pointed ear looking up at him sternly. 

“Get below deck” she said quietly but there was no mistake in the strength of her voice and he complied again. Her coughs were drowned out as he descended to the lower decks by the sound of life picking back up where it had stopped itself moments before.  

 

 

 

                        

* * *

 

 

[20th of Solace,9:22 Dragon]

Three harsh weeks and 2 days at sea did not agree with Tzar. He preferred solid land, but was lucky he had not gotten sea sick, and at long last they had docked in the Denerim port. He followed his mother silently down the docking plank, and stood by quietly as she hugged another elven woman with red hair. 

“Sheira! It has been far too long” she said as his father took his turn giving the red haired ‘Sheira’ a hug.

“It’s been too long” the aforementioned Sheira said to both of them as two other red headed elves approached from behind. “Perhaps you don’t remember my children, Shianni and Soris.” 

“My how you have grown!” his mother said with a smile. “The last time I saw you two were wee little things.” She turned her head toward him and gestured him forward to which he obliged.

“None of you had the pleasure of meeting my son Tzar before now” his mother said presenting him to the rest.  
”Hello” he said simply as stunned eyes starred at him. 

“Its so good to finally meet you, Tzar” Sheira said stepping forward and giving him a hug. Her head barely reached his chin.

“You definitely got your grandfathers genes” she said pulling back and offering him a sweet smile. “Oh maker, you probably have no idea who I am” she said with a hearty laugh. “I am you fathers sister, Sheira, making me your aunt. And those are your cousins Soris and Shianni” she turned and presented the other two elves who were about his age. He looked down on them and did his best to offer a kind smile, but seeing as they appeared to tense up more he stopped trying and a gave a short nod and hello to them as well. 

His father wrapped an arm around his mother who rested her head gently on his shoulder. She seeming to shiver at the light breeze and his father tightened her warp around her a litter snugger.

“Well, lets get you guys home for a rest I’m sure it was long and tiring” Sheira said quickly and they left the docks to a run down part of the city that seemed to be entirely populated by elves. Home: Tzar thought. This is not home. He looked around at the decrepit buildings.

“Oh its been too long” his father said with a happiness in his voice that was almost that of joy.

“That it has, dear” his mother replied. “Almost sixteen years since I was last here.”

“For me as well” his father replied. 

They made their way through the poor area until they came to a none too pleasing pile of old wood that one could assume was a house, of some fashion. By no means had they a palace back in Seheron but it was more than some barely stable wood slapped together. Tzar was surprised at how much bigger it was inside than he had guessed from the outside as they stepped through the door one by one. His father and mother first, than himself, aunt Sheira next, Shianni and Soris last.  

“There are two bedrooms,” Aunt Sheira began “The one in the back is yours, Tzar.” she pointed him back toward the door in the corner. He gladly excused him self to investigate it. His temples had begun to pulse and he need to go lie down.

 The room was small but not terribly so, with a small window that looked out over the ally on the side of the house, and a bunk against the same wall. He let his bag drop where ever and climbed onto the bottom bed slinging his right arm over his eyes as the ache in his head grew. Either side of his temple felt pressure pushing out as if his brains were trying to escape. He groaned a few times flipping over trying to find a comfortable spot but nothing helped. After sometime spent tossing and turning passed a soft knock came at his door.

“Tzar?” It was his father

“Yes” he groaned and his father entered.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes,” he said. “Just a headache”

“I think I can find some willow bark around here somewhere ill be right back” his father said disappearing a moment and returned with a few small pieces in hand. “Here.”

“Thank you” Tzar said placing them all in his mouth and began to chew. The taste was horrible but it always did the trick, after a while.

“I’ll make sure to stock up on willow tea as well” his father said. “Just rest now its been a long trip, we’ll have plenty of time to get you acquainted with the rest of the town.”

Tzar simply nodded in reply and his father slipped out to let him rest. He could hear his father in the other room explaining the situation. After about thirty minutes the pain subsided and he began to doze off to the sound of the chatter in the other room.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

[3rd of Bloomingtide, 9:24 Dragon]

 

 

At first he had hated Denerim, more specifically the Alienage they lived in, but the common people didn’t earn much more like from him either. Ferelden had been frigid compared to Seheron and everyone stared at him. Not the same subtle suspicious looks he was used to in Seheron, oh no. These were of out right disgust or fear as if he had personally offended them or perhaps was about to mug them or something. He had grown again and now could see eye to eye with any of the adult men in the city and that sure didn’t help him. It wasn’t his fault his grandfather on his mothers side was human.   
 He had hated leaving Seheron but he understood it now. He should have paid more attention to his mothers withering frame, those horrible coughs but it was too late now. She had wanted to die here. Her mother’s side of the family had come but not her fathers side.

  _Those dathrasi bastards. That family couldn’t even be bothered to pay a visit to their daughter. Not even at her funeral._ Nothing made Tzar’s blood boil more than knowing his ‘extended family’ was in the same city as they were and he had still never met them in the two years they had been back. 

 Not one member of his mothers fathers ‘family’ had bothered to even send a letter of condolence when she passed away. Her funeral pyre had burned not two days ago and now here was some haughty noble woman claiming she had cared sitting in their little hovel by the fire looking over their home with turned up nose.

“Lady Priscilla, it is such an honor to have you” his father says in a happy tone, that makes Tzar hate the woman even more.

“I’m sure” she says in a dull yet pompous voice, she is underwhelmed by their home and she makes no effort to hide it. 

“Is there anything I can offer you, my lady, we don’t have much but I will try to accommodate you as we can.”  

 “I don’t want anything you have to offer” she said snobbishly giving a disgusted glance. “I only came to give some coin, father’s wishes. For some reason.” She rolled her eyes and Tzar fought every desire to pluck them from her head and shove them down her throat. She sat uncomfortably in a chair, on the edge, fussing over her skirts. He hoped they were ruined for her. 

“I’m sure father would have given it at the funeral, had he cared to go” she said tossing a golden curl over her shoulder, making sure it didn’t brush the chair back.

“Oh but he was” Cyrion said simply a bit of confusion on his face. Lady Priscilla’s face went stony and her blue eyes narrowed slightly. 

“Was he?” her words were hardly more than a snakes hiss. 

“Well yes, he came early. He was the first one there and the last to leave” Cyrion said sadly. “Which is why I wasn’t expecting to see you , my lady. Especially with any coin as Lord Ross did give quite a bit at the ceremony.” The woman’s pale skin turned red with anger and her foot began to tap with annoyance as she contemplated her position. She had clearly only come to gloat at her late ‘sisters’ impoverished family. Tzar would gladly be in the middle of a fog warrior attack on Tevinter slavers with Beresaard running rampant than have to deal with this viper of a women ever again. 

“Well then I guess you don’t need this” she said suddenly springing from her seat with a smug look coming back to her face as she gripped the coin purse till her knuckles blanched and spun for the door. “ and I clearly wasted my time for nothing, since father has already done his good deed for the year.” Tzar shot up from his chair in the corner and took to large steps towards her as his anger reached a boiling point. His father was barely able to jump in front of him to separate him from her in time as she caught sight of the giant young man towering over her. She practically fell over herself at the door and back into the nearest corner, his silver eyes burning into her. 

“What is that thing!” she exclaimed and he pushed against his father’s body that was trying with all its might to hold him at bay and doing only just so. 

“Adaia’s son” his father announced to the woman who looked him over half studying have in fear. 

“Tzar, ebost taashath” his father whispered up to him in qunlat something he rarely did. Tzar headed his fathers request and backed off but kept his angry gaze at the noble woman. 

“I am sorry for his out burst my lady, he hasn’t taken his mothers passing well” Cyrion said offering her a low bow with this apology. The noble woman relaxed only slightly her eyes shifting between the two of them. 

“I can see more than just my father’s height has passed to you” he muttered and slipped through the door. His father went to the door and quietly peeked out, and when he was done he closed the door and slowly turned to Tzar.

“That hot temper of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble one of these days and I wont be able to do anything about it then.”

“You don’t have to do anything about it now!” he snapped. His father simply sighed and hung his head. He looked older some how, and Tzar found it strange enough that he noticed and even stranger that this detail was enough to calm his anger. 

“I.....Will try to do better” he half mumbled, looking toward their kitchen space. He could feel his fathers eyes on him but the silence stayed, still and getting a touch awkward. Enough to cause him to lazily return his gaze toward his father. He just starred. Tzar couldn’t decipher his expression which made him even more uncomfortable. 

“I hadn’t known Mothers....father...had been there” he said cautiously. His father gave half a smirk and went to sit in a chair. 

“I’m surprised you missed him. He was the smartly dressed giant that hovered at the back” his father finished rubbing his head with one hand.

“Is he really as tall as everyone say?” he asked curiously, everyone who know the man always stated that Tzar’s growth could be attributed to the man.

“Oh, yes, yes. He is a giant among men. I’m almost positive that he could look a Qunari in the eye.” Tzar let that thought settle on. If that is even partially true than I could end up as tall as he. That thought caused Tzar to groan internally and his heart to grow a big heavier.

“You’re going to be late.” his father said bringing him back to reality he quickly hurried out the door toward the docks for his shift. 

 

* * *

 

 

[4th Firstfall of 9:28 Dragon]

 

The years flew by for Tzar as one endlessly long week with hardly a distinction between them. Work at the docks in the morning and get stared at and murmured about, go to the tavern with Shianni and Soris and get stared at and murmured about, return home help around the house go to sleep then rinse and repeat. 

On occasion there were arguments between the humans and the elves but as soon as he was spotted the argument dissipated with the human walking briskly away. Being a whole head taller than the rest of the human men did that though. Women gasped loudly and clutched their babes tightly as he walked by. Men stopped and stared, frightened to move as if he was a wild animal ready to pounce as soon as they did. Children gawked in awe till their mothers pulled them along.

He was broader now, more so than any elf he knew, and he had to bend bit to get through doorways now. 

The elves had come to love him because he kept the humans away. All of the Alienage welcomed him happily where ever he went and that always struck him as strange. Even after years of being away from the danger of Seheron he couldn’t stop distrusting people. 

Shianni, Soris, and his father where the ones that he trusted at all. He didn’t care for his Aunt too much. 

 

He sat with his cousins at a small table in the corner at The Pearl. The small crowed generated a good amount of noise in their conversations. Soris gawked at the women and Shianni shamelessly flirted with the waitress at the bar, while he silently sat drinking his ale and watching. One of the girls had slipped onto his lap was trying desperately to interest him in a tumble. Belle, was her name, and she did this every time he came in, and every time he simply looked down at at her through the corner of his eye. Saying nothing and drinking contently. She was very beautiful. A thin human, average height for her species, with large lavender eyes and rich dark chocolate hair. But paying for sex was the least appealing thing he could thing of besides having to endure certain relatives. She was hard to resist, especially when she looked up at him through her lashes the way she did now. But coin was hard to come by as it was for him, even with steady work in the docks. 

“Come on, Tzar” she softly pleaded in his ear, making sure her lips barley touched the lobe. 

“You know I’ll just keep begging you until you do.”

“Than keep begging” his deep voice rumbled low in his chest as he spoke in a quiet voice. He never spoke loudly, not ever. His voice always remained just above a whisper but it was always heard.

She blushed, pouted and sighed, looking away a moment. 

“Please,” she breathed in his ear again as he took another large drink of his ale finishing it and Soris stared at her wide eyed. Tzar squinted his silver eyes at his cousin a moment who snapped his mouth shut and swallowed audibly and quickly took a few gulps of his owe ale. Tzar’s turned his head to the right looking over belles, his eyes scanned back over to the bar where Shianni had been. He had caught her slipping to the back rooms with that waitress a few moments ago. He put his mug back down on the table and finally looked down at the eager woman whose skin flushed under his intense gaze. 

It wasn’t just his height that frightened people, Shianni had once explained to him that it was his eyes. Not just the fact that they were nearly colorless but something about them “she couldn’t quiet place” made him seem, for lack of a better word, scary. His features were sharp and though he carried the common attractiveness that elves did, it was his eyes that kept people uneasy. They were thin, deep set and elongated for an elf. Not the wide innocent look of other elves, and they were shadowed by a strong brow bone. 

Belle’s eyes dipped down toward this lips for a moment than back up to his eyes.

“Why not another ale?” he asked as her heart dropped a little. “and I’ll think about it.”

She light up immediately and practically ran to the bar with his mug. Soris looked back at him wide eyed in disbelief. 

“Speak, Soris” Tzar said shortly. 

“How do you stay so calm with her practically dripping all over you?” Soris asked. Tzar simply shrugged.

“I just don’t care” he replied. 

“I don’t see how! I’d never be able to keep it together if she was on me like that” he finished with a squeak that let Tzar know she was close. He turned to his right just in enough time to catch her off guard and take the ale from her.

“Thank you” he said and took a large few gulps. Standing she could looking him eye to eye now that he sat. She folded her arms under her sizable breast and regarded him a moment before she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“I want you so badly I wont even charge you for it.” He paused mid gulp and brought the mug even with his lips, eyeing her out of the corner of his eye. He studied her suspiciously a moment before asking:

“Why?” A look of bewilderment crossed her face.

“Because that’s how bad I want you” she said. He groaned internally than stood abruptly.

“Fine” he said and she practically squealed with delight. “But I’m bringing my ale.”

“I don’t care” she said grabbing his hand and practically dragged him toward the rooms.

“Uhh--Tzar..” Soris began to stutter. 

“Go home, Soris. Shianni will be a while and so will I” Tzar said. The other patrons started on as this beautiful women of average height dragged this titan of an elf behind her with a look of glee upon her face and his half hid behind the mug he currently drank from. He almost smacked his head across the top of the doorway because of hit but Belle called his name just in time for him to duck. 

She guided him down a the long hallway where you could faintly hear the other guests being “served” through the walls. At the end of the hall was a door and inside were a set of stairs going in either direction. She pulled him up the stairs tot the second floor. It was quiet, more private and secluded from the other floor. Doors to rooms lined these walls too but fewer and far between. She took him tall the way to the end of this hall and up yet another set of stairs on the other end of the floor. This time though, the there was only one room. A large room with a single bed and a large balcony the looked over the city. The furniture in this room was clearly nicer than the lower levels. The bed was finally made of rich red silks and colorful pillows. 

“This is our private suite,” she purred “for our high paying customers” He looked down at her hard and she swallowed a moment.

“You said I wouldn’t pay” he said.

“And you wont” she replied slipping up against him and taking his drink and placing it on the thin table against the wall to his right. 

She returned her attention to him, she was eye level with his chest, and slipped her hands up either side of his simple shirt. Her fingers skimmed over his bronze skin softly and he flinched a second and hunched over toward her as her fingers grazed his side, the smallest smile at his lips. He grabbed her wrist,

“That tickles” he said pulling her hands away from him for a moment and re-positioning them on his hips. She smiled wide up at him.

“The beast is ticklish” she teased and his expression hardened again.

“Is that what they call me?” he asked. 

“Oh yes,” she nodded sliding her hands up his stomach, her lips inches from his neck. “The cowardly men who are frighten of their shadows say that about you.” 

His shaggy royal blue hair had fallen into his eyes. He looked at her curiously.

“But not you?”

“No. Why should I fear you?” she asked pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside.

“Because im frightening” he replied standing at full again.

“To who?” she asked looking him in the eye as she untied his trousers. 

“Everyone” he told her as she dropped to her knees and pulled his hard length from his pants. 

“That’s not true,” she said sliding her tongue across the bottom of his length. “I don’t fear you.”

“Why?” he asked pushing her hear away from him and staring down at her, his eyes burned. She looked up at him in confusion. 

“Do you not know how handsome you are?” she asked and lifted a brown in question at her.

“I know they call me  **The Beast. The Titan. The Giant.** _Handsome_ is not something I hear.”

“Ever?” She asked a sadness coming to her eye that make him look away as he dropped his hand from her head.

“Ever” he confirmed. She turned her attention to his boots and urged him to let her pull them from his feet, which he allowed. She tossed his boots aside and pulled his trousers from him and tossed those aside as well. She rose to her feat again dropping her dress to the floor as well. She took his hands in hers and place a gentle kiss on them.

“You are the most handsome man I know, Tzar Tabris” she said looking up at him. His pale eyes found hers cautiously. She stretched on to her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her face to his.

“I don’t kiss in my line of work” she said and he hummed his understanding. She looked him over a moment before placing her lips on his and enveloping him in a strong though gentle kiss. She pulled away placing her forehead to his. 

“You are handsome” she breathed as he slowly wrapped her in his large arms “Let me show you.”

He nodded vigorously and she returned her lips to his with more fire than she had previously. He tightened his arms around her and pulled her off the floor, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed.

 

   

 

* * *

 

[ 6th of Haring 9:28 Dragon]

 

 

Falling for a whore wasn’t something Tzar went about shouting at the top of his lungs. But it was what it was. Belle had accomplished her goal and had made him feel like more than just a terrifying beast as others had treated him. A few days after their tryst she had come met him on the docks, just to visit. Nothing more. They had run into each other more and more, here and there, meeting oddly at different places and chatting or passing time, and at some point it had evolved to something else, something more. 

At first he didn’t care for her work, but wouldn’t say anything because it wasn’t it place. They weren’t married they were hardly seeing each other as more than friends but one of the girls at The Pearl had mentioned she had stopped serving the patrons beyond ales and meals, and that was it. He let him self begin to fall for her. 

And now he sat on the floor of her small room by the docks that was above small shipping outpost. The gulls squawked in the distance as the sun began to set and the harbor bells that chimed out at sea. A wonderful sea breeze was blowing in through the window that rustled her hair as she sat on her bed behind him, carefully dragging a straight edge razor across the side of his head. 

“Look down” she said and he obliged as she turned her work to the back of his head and the base of his neck.

“I don’t see why this is necessary” he grumbled. 

“Your hair has become unruly, dear” she giggled.

“It’s not that bad” he mumbled.

“Well its too late now, I’m almost done” She carefully lined up the edges so it was all even. 

“There not let me finish with the top”

“No, its fine” he complained. 

“It’s far longer then the rest you have a moppy strip down your head”

“Its fine” he said turning around to face her. “Really” he assured and she set the razor aside. She ran her hand through his hair pushing it away from his eyes.

“There you are.” She exclaimed playfully. 

“Very funny” he said pulling her into a kiss. He trailed his kiss down her neck.

“Not now, darling I have to work soon” she chided. He looked up at her with furrowed brow.

“I thought you stopped doing that” he asked.

“I did” she assured. “But I have to at least look available” she reminded slipping around him to her dresser. He turned about watching her as he leaned back against her bed.

“Why don’t we just leave?” he asked finally and she stops in the middling of tying her dress around her neck. She looks over her shoulder at him

“Are you serious?”

“Yes”

“And where would be go?”  
”I don’t know..” he says thinking a moment looking out her window as the sky as another cold breeze slips in. “We could go to Seheron” he says absently.

“Seheron?” she gasps laud enough to cause him to look at her . He can see how cold the breeze was on her through her sheer dress. “Its in a constant state of war!” she cried.

“Its not that bad” he shrugs.  

“Not that bad? Isn’t it the reason your family wanted to leave?” He grew angry with her at that.

“No” he snapped. “It was the excuse my father gave me because he didn’t want to tell me my mother was dying.” He stood and went to the window shutting it to stopped the cold air from entering. 

“I can’t just leave” she says changing the subject. 

“Why not? Because you do such important work her?” her own anger spikes at that.

“My family is here for one.”

“What family?” he asked leaning against the wall next to the window crossing his arms over his chest. Her face dropped and she scoffs.

“My brother”

“You never told me you had a brother.”

“He in the Kings-Guard” she says proudly.

“Than why were you a whore?” he asks in confusion.

“Did you ever think that I might have liked it?” she says. His right eye twitched at that.

“Than why did you stop?”

“You know why!”  
”I never asked anything from you” he reminded coldly. She was stunned at that moment, because he was right.

“So what are you saying?” She asked 

“That I never asked you for anything”

“Than maybe I’ll start again” she bite. She watched as his chest filled and fell with a large breath as he stared at her not saying anything for a long time. He uncrossed his arms and headed for the door than.

“You should do that then, I don’t own you” he closed the door softly behind him with that leaving her stunned with mouth hung open alone in her room with hardly any light left in the room.

 

He made his way home, his heart feeling heavier than he had in years.  _She isn’t mine. I wont tell her what to do._ He wanted to of course, he wanted to beg her not to. But he wouldn’t. 

He walked silently in the dark eyes turned down toward the ground hardly having to look up to see where he was going. He had memorized the way back and before he knew it he was ducking his way through the door of his home. His father sat in a chair reading a book by candle light.

“Where were you?” his father asked innocently.

“With Belle” he said.

“Did she cut your hair?” his father asked. Tzar simply nodded and headed toward his room.

“You shouldn’t be spending so much time with her” Cyrion said getting back to his book. “its not proper.”

“Why because of her job?” Tzar asked from his bedroom door looking over at his father, a pressure beginning to build at his temples.

“No because your promised to another” Cyrion informed for the first time to Tzar’s memory.

“What?” he asked. Cyrion closed his book and set it aside carefully.

“Its time for you to have your own life” he began. “Unmarried your a child forever. Don’t fight me on this Tzar. The dowry has been paid and the chantry has issued the permit. Everything will be ready next month.” Tzar stared at him a moment unsure what to say.

“Just be glad I am around to arrange your marriage. Without parents, people end up marrying whoever the elder can find” his father amended. Tzar’s mouth was uncomfortably dry. 

“Can you at least tell me who I am supposed to marry?” he finally asked. 

“Her name is Nesiara. She’s from a good family in Highever. Their eldest daughter, shes a veritable genius to crafts, so I’m told. And yes she’d quiet pretty not that you’d ask.” Silence fell over the two.

“Do you love her?” Cyrion asked after a moment.

“How can I? I don’t know her?”

“I meant the human girl people say they have seen you with.”

“.......Doesn’t matter much does it?” Tzar said and headed into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vashe-qalab= bullshit  
> dathrasi= cow like creatures known for their stupidity
> 
> I may add or change to this later


	6. Theon III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon, Iluvia, and Duncan make their way back to Denerim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a shared chapter between Theon and Iluvia the POV switches between the two.

[1st day of Haring, 9:28 Dragon]

 

The Dailish clan had gathered at Duncan’s chosen exit. The elves gathered on either side lining a pathway for the girl to walk through.

“Are you even sure she will make it?” Theon asked Duncan in hushed whispers as an aside while they waited at the end of the the long path.

“No” Duncan replied. “But we have to try.” _Oh wonderful_  Theon thought. _I personally am not prepared to watch her die by the taint but I guess that's just me._ The goodbyes where sad and tear filled as she walked through the group giving hugs and thanks. It was not unlike how his house had lined up to send him off. Though, his was a choice and hers was only vaguely one.  _ _Could you truly call it a choice if your options were join or die?__

“Here da’len” the keeper began as Iluvia approached them at the end of the long line.

“I have already instructed the Grey Wardens how to use them” she said handing her a bag of poultices and potions. A heavy silence fell between the keeper and the young Dailish huntress. A silence of teary eyes and no words to even describe what they could possibly mean to each other. 

“Well” Iluvia broke first. “We best be on our way” She finished turning toward the wardens. The three of them headed for the edge of the camp and continued on into the thick of trees after that.

“What of your wagon?” Theon asked after seeing her light packing.

“My wagon? My _ara’vel?_  I gave it to another elf who was about to come into her age as I was given my fathers.” 

“Oh” he said effectively ending that conversation. They had walked in comfortable silence until the camp was no longer in sight only the tick of the wood around them.

“Where did you enter the forest from?” Iluvia asked. 

“The Northeast point just off from the kings road. It seemed the easiest access point to approach your clan from” Duncan replied. “We were supposed to return to that location and join with a secondary group yesterday, but I sent word we were delayed. They should still be awaiting our return.”

“We’re going the wrong way than” she said stopping and turning almost completely around. “We are headed southwest.”

“How can you tell?” Theon asked in confusion changing directions a few times before fallowing her.

She snorted. 

“I grew up in theses woods. I know them and we are headed toward the shem city.” Theon and Duncan swapped glances but fallowed her lead.

“Thank you” Duncan said with a touch of embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

They managed to make it out of the forest in half the time it took to get to the Clan thanks to Iluvia’s expert sense of direction.Along the way their guide had grown tired and Theon had hoisted her onto his back as she refused to stop for breaks. It was late in the evening the sun had gone down about an hour ago when they finally came across the small camp. They saw the faint light of the fire first, than heard the horses next. 

 They were met as they approached by a tall Qunari woman her white hair drifted down her back in a long braid and her horns stuck out from the side of her head sweeping back like a tree on a windy day. She wore simple Grey Warden robes, and her eyes here as black as the night sky. 

“Minerva,” Duncan greeted her. “I am glad you were able to make it. I fear we are in need of your healing magic for our new initiate.”

“I’m glad I wasn’t too far from you to be able to lend my assistance” she replied as Theon passed by her with Iluvia still on his back. He let her down once they were near the fire and helped set up her sleeping mat close to the fire. His arms ached from carrying the tiny elf but he pushed through the pain to make sure she was accommodated. He felt the darkness in her growing more, it made his skin crawl. Minerva approached quietly from behind him, and Lux made his home in between Iluvia and Theon.

“Here”she offered Iluvia some water, the elf graciously thanked her and drank a few sips.

“Drink more” Minerva urged as she seated herself next to Iluvia. 

“I don’t wish to drink all of your water” Iluvia said handing her back the water skin.

“We have more” the Qunari woman replied as Iluvia lay down on her back. “May I?” Minerva asked allowing her magic to become visible on her hands as she displayed them palm facing Iluvia. Iluvia nodded and Minerva got to work her blue magic flowed out of her hands as the traveled over Iluvia’s body hovering just above her skin. 

Theon set up his own mat near hers so he could stay by her side. Another Qunari, a warrior in Grey Warden heavy armor with dark black hair and pale grey skin, and large sweeping horns brought a bowl of stew and a slice of bread over to Theon. 

“Thank you” he replied and the Qunari nodded his head and took a seat across the fire from him.

“I trust nothing too dangers happened while we were delayed, Kithari?” Duncan asked the warrior Qunari. Kithari shook his head as he took a big bite of stew, his Alice blue eyes looked over at Duncan.

“Other than Golmer got into an argument with a passing trader” Kithari’s low voice rumbled as a smile crept across his lips as he teased the small Dwarven warden who sat next to him.

“That trader was a hack I tell you!” Golmer said loudly eliciting chuckles from Kithari, Duncan and even a small one from Minerva. Theon took note that the Dwarf was not dress like the rest of the them. His armor was not the traditional blue and silver of the Warden’s. It was traditional Dwarven armor he supposed though he didn’t know much about their culture. 

“Where are my manners” Duncan said suddenly. “My apologies, Theon this is Kithari, he is a Warden transfer from Weisshaupt Fortress in the Anderfels, along with Minerva.” Theon had seen Kithari a few times around the compound in Denerim.

“And this here” Duncan said gesturing to the dwarf “Is Golmer, he is an ambassador of sorts from the Legion of The Dead.”

Theon mentally noted the Legion of the Dead, he had heard of them a bit growing up in his lessons, but his focus was not on them. He nodded his acknowledgment to the others but said nothing as he ate. His attention was drawn to the feeling of the darkness that swelled in the girl next to him that no one else seemed to take notice of. He couldn’t understand why. It tugged at him uncomfortably and whispered too closely for him to bare. Right on his ear he could practically feel them on his skin.

His anxiety began to calm as he could sense the whispers within her begin to quiet. He could only assume it was whatever Minerva was doing. 

Kithari, Duncan and Golmer continued on in the background as Theon listened to the jumbled whispers as they ebbed slowly away, becoming fainter and fainter. He turned his gaze over to Iluvia and Minerva, the former with eyes closed seeming peaceful on her mat.

“She’s asleep” Minerva said softly over to him catching his glance as she lay a blanket over the sleeping elf. He snapped his attention back to the fire in front of him. Minerva made herself a bowl of stew from the pot on the fire and took a seat next to Kithari. Theon’s gazed remained on the fire, he could hear the others conversing on but he wasn’t too interested at the moment. His mind was on many things. The small women beside him, the soft faint pull of darkness in her, and Diana. Almost always Diana was on his mind. He wondered if she had returned to Kanerst. If she were back out on the hunt already or was she simply board in the Hunters Castle.  _She would never let herself be board_  he decided. _She would definitely keep herself busy one way or another. Most likely training. Had she tried to send letters? Had mine reached her? I wonder how Oren is? Is Fergus still fathers favorite or has he evolved into penultimate finally?_

He was finally pulled from his thoughts when the other members of their group began to disappear into tents for sleep.  

“I’ll take first watch” he said absently as Duncan past by him for his own hastily made tent.

 

 

The rest of the camp slept quite silently save for the few snorers and sleep talkers. 

Theon watched the last of he embers die out from the fire as he lay under the open sky. He tossed a small log on the fire to keep the warmth going for now and laid back on his mat. He wasn’t tired nor about to fall asleep just relaxing. It had been a few hours sense everyone had gone to bed and he was quite board. He turned his gaze up to the moonlit sky and began to make out the constellations as best he could, until Iluvia awake with a gasp and shot up straight. He sat up quickly turning towards her, even Lux awoke lifting his head in her direction. She breath hastily looking all about her till their eyes met. She stared into his with confusion for a moment.

“Theon?” she asked as if to make sure he was real.

“Yes?” he replied. She stared at him a few more moments as if unsure if he were a dream.

 “Are you alright?” he finally asked moving toward her but she stopped him holding up a hand and nodding finally looking away. 

“Are you hungry? Thirsty?” he asked. She shook her head no.

“I’m fine. Thank you” she said and slowly laid back down. Theon watched her for a few moments before he also returned to laying on his back. Lux readjusted and settled closer to Theon and he was glad for the extra warmth. They lay in comfortable silence watching the sky until Iluvia spoke.

“When I couldn’t sleep as a child I would look for the shapes in the stars” Iluvia said quietly.

“The constellation are quite fascinating” Theon replied.

“Which is your favorite?” she asked.

“Judex” he replied.

“The sword?”she asked.

“Yes, the Sword of Mercy, as some of us know it. It represents justice” he said. “Quick question, so...there is a constellation called Eluvia, which sounds a lot like your name...” he dropped off letting the question ask itself. She sighed.

“Yes my father named me after it if that’s what you are asking.”

“It was...thank you” he said with a smile coming to his lips. “which is your favorite?”

“Fenrir” she replied.

“The wolf? Why?” he implored.

“My clans story about Fenrir is my favorite” she said. He could hear the smile on her voice.

“What is your clans story?”

“Well first I have always called her Fen’Uvun not Fenrir.”

“Why?”

“Fenrir means white wolf. Fen’Uvun means star wolf.”

“That makes sense.”

“The story of Fen’Uvun, in my clan at least, is that she was once a protector of Elgar’nan, the All-Father. She had watched him from her place in the sky and saw his greatness as well as his enemies hatred for him. So she came down from the sky vowing to guard him with her life. 

She became his left hand. 

Well, Fen’Harel grew jealous that another wolf would have favor with the gods. He saw how strong she was and he wanted to use her power for himself. So he appeared to her as an elf and pretended to be her friend. Once she truly believed he was her friend he offered her a token of his friendship. The item has been lost in countless retelling but most believed it was a necklace. She accepted it without a thought and once it was on her neck he laughed and laughed.

As the necklace was magic and allowed her to be controlled by him and he used her to do his bidding. The Twins, Falon’Din our god of death and Dirthamen the god of secrets, finally had enough of his wicked game with her and sent their champions to break her chains to the Dread Wolf and once they had she fled back to the stars never to be subject to him again” Iluvia finished her story and Theon lay quiet in contemplative thought.

“If she knew he was a trickster why would she trust him in the first place?” Theon finally asked his voice laced with confusion.

“B-because” Iluvia stuttered quietly, taken off guard. She had not thought of that before. “She thought they were friends, and he betrayed her as he betrayed the rest of the gods when he sealed them away” she finished matter-of-factly and with a touch of anger in her voice. 

“Perhaps its just me, but if someone has a reputation for lying I don’t tend to trust any part of them, especially their friendship” Theon said. 

“Well its just a story my clan tells” Iluvia snapped softly back at him “Other clans say Fen’Harel was jealous and so he cast a spell enslaving her to him.” 

“That makes a sense I suppose” Theon said a sleepily. 

“I didn’t mean to anger you” He added after a few moments of silence. “I know that its your favorite.”

“Thank you for your apology.” 

“Why is that your favorite story?” he wondered turning to look at her though he couldn’t really see her in the dark.

“Because I can look up in the sky most nights and see it... Its not like an old ruin I have to go looking for. I can see her in the sky and that, for just a moment, lets me feel that if she’s true... Than maybe the rest of our stories are as well” she finished sounding a bit smitten with the idea. Like a child talking of their hero. He hummed his response as he began to drift asleep and with perfect timing as he heard one of their earlier companions shuffling about for the next watch.

 

* * *

 

 [10th day of Haring , 9:28 Dragon]

They had made it back to the compound and Iluvia had survived her joining. It had astonished Theon to watch it from an outside point of view, and terrified him. They had wasted no time getting her outfitted with armor and weapons and now it was time to train and see what she was capable of.

 

She had been equipped with one of the finest bows the Warden’s could make and an equally impressive quiver filled to the brim with finely fletched arrows, and a small dagger for any enemy that got too close. 

 

They had all been impressed with her accuracy as an archer and even more so with how well she hit moving targets, as well as her ability to hit within near perfect shots as she moved about the training field.

 

But now they were alone on in the sparing ring her with her dagger and he trying his damnedest to make sure she was capable of holding off a close attacker. 

He dogged her pitiful attempt at a slash with the dagger and knocked her lightly back with his hand.

“Dead” was all he head and backed up a bit resetting the interaction. He pulled his training sward up again and began the attack. She side stepped out of his swing, _good,_ and ducked when he through a punch. With her training dagger in hand she attempted to slash at his right calf that he narrowly missed,  _getting better _,__ but he caught her by the wrist as she stood up to place a blow straight to his chest. He had left himself wide open.

“Now your wrist is broke at best. Good thinking trying to take a target while their off balance but always be aware of their hands.” She grumbled in annoyance.

“I don’t usually let them get this close” she said under her breath. 

“That doesn’t mean that in the heat of battle one can’t get that close” he chided resting the practice again. She rolled her eyes. “again” he said and hoisted his sward up attacking with a hard slash that she barely missed diving to her right. He knocked her back with a hard kick to the gut and she toppled onto her back in a fetal positing. He dropped his sward and went to her side.

“Are you alright?!” he asked guilt pooling in his belly, he thought he had pulled short on that kick. As he knelled down beside her she pulled the training dagger to his throat. She had faked the injury. He sighed and stood back up.

“Smart but you are assuming that your enemy will care if you are injured” he said holding out his hand to pull her up. She accept and dusted off her backside. 

“That one did hurt” she said running her hand across her stomach. 

“Sorry”

“Are we don yet?” she huffed.

“No. Not until I feel you have improved a bit.” She groaned loudly at that.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think all you wanted was to wrestle me to the ground.”  _IS SHE FLIRTING!!?! What do I eve......I mean... WHAT?!_ He looked at her a bit dumb founded for the moment. His eye looked over her in a way he hadn’t thought of before.  _Well...I mean... She is...NO, NO, NO. YOU STOP THAT!_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“Uh no. I am legitimately trying to enhance your skills” he said 

“Sure” she teased. 

“No” he said sternly and her smile fell. He was more seriously than she had ever seen him in this moment “I need to know that you can handle yourself if it comes down to it” he pointed at the main building where the rest of the wardens, what little there currently was, where.

“They are going to throw you out at hold of darkspawn and hope and expect you to be able to get the job done. I’m not going to have it on my conscious that you are out there without away to defend yourself in a pinch. I don’t care if Golmer says you’re getting better in training sessions. I want to KNOW you are better. I want to KNOW with out a shadow of a doubt that if you are at my back you got it handled. That if I go down or any one else does you. Got. It. Understood?” he asked his voice had remained eerily even through his the whole thing. Iluvia gripped her dagger tight swallowed hard and gave a shallow nod. He pulled the sward up and widened his stance a bit.

“again”

 

* * *

 

 

[11th day of Haring, 9:28 Dragon]

 

Duncan had given Iluvia and Theon leave for the day to roam the city. Their reward for training hard or whatever. Theon assumed it was more to get Iluvia use to being around large groups of humans and their cities. 

The two walked in simple cloths she in her Dailish tunic and leggings, and he in a simple white top and brown pants. His hear was tied into a fluffy bun with some leathers by Iluvia who, had she her way, wanted to stick some flowers into it. 

The pair meandered around the market for a while, as Iluvia took it all in. For a while she asked questions at rapid fire as if it was one long sentence. Many questions were things he had never even though of himself. Such as:  _Why are humans so packed in together in small ‘homes’? That’s just how they live._ He had replied. He couldn’t speak from experience any way he had grown up lavishly when weighed next to them.  _Why did so many humans gather in one palace? How are there so many humans even in one place? How big is this city? Is this the biggest city?_

And so on. 

They had slipped into Wade’s emporium for a few moments before they were sassed at by a blond man to just go. He apparently assumed they had no money to spend, or at least Theon could assume as he had never met a shop keep to tell his only customers to leave.   
Iluvia became enamored with the trinkets of an Orlesian merchant and Theon let her indulge leaning against one of the great poles that held up the great cover over head. 

“Be careful with that package, you lazy slut, its worth more than you’ll make in ten years.” Came the snarl of a noble woman not far off from them. The small commotion caught Theon’s attention and he dreaded it instantly. The woman was attractive enough but he know her and that never stat well. Her dark brown hair hung down her back and her green eyes shone with cruelty. Her dress was well fitting and finely tailored and complemented her fair skin will.

 Iluvia was also distracted by her perusing by the rude woman and she looked at Theon who looked at her and shook his head, no. He had removed himself from his relaxed pose and was about to bid Iluvia for them to leave but it was too late.

“Theon” the noble woman said making a beeline straight to him. “Oh I haven’t seen you in some time Theon.” She said changing her tone and sweeping her hair behind her ear. 

“Hello, Lady Bryland” he said with a forced smile.

“Oh ho ho , please you know its just Habren to you Theon” the said with a soft giggle. 

“I heard a nasty little rumor from my dear cousin Delilah,” she purred and his heart sank.  _Oh Delilah._ He thought. Their families had been toying with the idea of marrying them off for years. He was quiet smitten with her but it had all come down to his...reputation with noble women.  _She was probably the first to know outside of my house._

“What rumor would that be?” He asked uninterested with their conversation. Habren had been jealous of Delilah’s position in connection to himself. Theon might be a whore but he knew evil and crazy when he saw it and Habren was too much of both. He wouldn’t touch her with a fifty foot pole. 

She pouted her lips and pretended to be sad.

“That you went off and joined the Grey Wardens. Leaving poor Delilah promised to no one” the smallest twitch at the corner of her lips did not escape his notice.  _She is malicious. She had probably been tormenting poor Delilah with that for months now. She’ll be tormenting her for years to come sadly._ He looked her over a moment and turned his gaze back to the market in front of him.

“t is true, I have joined the Warden’s. I’m assigned here in Denerim.” 

“Oh well than I have one more thing to enjoy while im here” she grinned and he rolled his eyes looking away.

“So then....you are never.. Ever allowed to marry are you?” she asked stepping a bit closed.

“That just depends,” he said. “Many of the warden’s are married, but not many marry outside of the order or at all” he said looking down at her. Habren’s eyes snaked around to Iluvia giving her a disgusted look. 

“But you aren’t allowed to marry anyone of importance?” she asked. 

“I don’t know any nobility who would  _want_ to marry a warden.”

“I’m sure exceptions can be made” she said whipping her head back to him.

“I wasn’t ever one to want to marry, remember?” 

“No but Delilah does. As well as Ashlyn and Monet” Habren said a sick smile coming to her lips.

“Good day, Habren” he said walking away before she could say more. Iluvia fallowing quickly behind. 

“Who was that?” Iluvia asked once they were far enough away and slipping through narrow ally ways. 

“Someone from my past” he bit and she kept quiet fallowing as closely as her little legs could carry her behind him. He took angry, fast steps working his way around corners and she was having trouble keeping him in sit

“Theon,” she called softly at first until she came out to a larger area and he wasn’t there. It was a smaller quiet area with laundry handing in rows here and there. It seemed a more residential area. A few small children played in a wash bucket by the corner house opposite her. She could hear the mother shouting at them from inside. She approached cautiously, not sure what to ask. She was lost but how did shems approach such a thing? Did they just simply asked like the Dailish do or was there some special custom that she didn’t know about this.  _Creators where is Theon when I need him.?!_

“Excuse me...” she said sheepishly ash she crew closer. 

“What do you want Knife-ear!?” one of the boys asked rudely.

“WHO SAID THAT?!” the mother, a larger women in tattered cloths came bursting through the door.

“He did!” the boys siblings said pointed out the one who had spoken to her. The boy attempted to flee but he wasn’t quick enough as the mother grabbed him by the ear and pulled him front and center.

“Who taught that word?” She snarled at him.

“The men at the docks!” he cried.

“I don’t want to  _ever_ hear you say that again!” she howled placing a firm swat to his backside.

“I’m sorry!” he cried.

“EVER! You hear me?”

“Yes”

“No get back to washing!” she said releasing him and he ran off.

“I’m sorry about that miss” the mother said in a gentle voice turning toward her. “What can I help you with?”

“I-I’m a bit lost” she stuttered nervously. “I’m new to this city and got a little turned around. Have you seen a human man come by? He had long hair tied up on his head, he was wearing a white shirt and brown pants” she gave up hope a little bit as it wasn’t the best description one could give.

“I think I might have. He seemed out of sorts, he was heading in the direction of the docks that way” she said pointing down another ally way that caused a bit of panic to rise in Iluvia.

“Its a straight shot that way” the woman reassured.

“Thank you, so much miss...”

“Gerta”

“Thank you so much miss Gerta” Iluvia said heading in the direction Gerta had pointed.

 

 Gerta had been truthful it was a simple straight walk to the docks which where far busier than she had expected than again she didn’t know what to expect from a shem city. She was intrigued to see how many shops lined the docks. Many places selling food and ales, it was truly astounding to her. She spotted Theon in the first place selling ale. He was easy see through the many windows the place had. 

“Theon!” she shouted as she practically ran down the ramps toward the shop not watching where she was going.

“Iluvia wait!” he called back but it was too late as she ran into something.Hard. She fell to her back after practically bouncing off of whatever it was she had hit. She looked up and gasped speechless.

A giant towered over her, with silver eyes and intense blue hair. His gaze was piercing as he stared down at her.  

“Are you alright miss?” the giants voice was soft and deep. Had he spoke any louder she was sure she would be able to feel the ground rumble beneath them. She nodded quickly and picked herself up off the ground before he had a chance to help her. 

“Yes, yes I’m fine thank you” she shimmied around him facing him the entire time. He watched her with a lifted brow.

“Are you sure?” he asked turning round to face her. 

“Yes thank you” she said quickly making her way to Theon.

“I tried to warn you” he teased sitting back into his chair in the corner back to wear she had come from.

“You left me” she snapped in a hushed voice sitting across from him and turning her gaze past his head to the giant man who appeared to be work some where on the docks.

“Hey,” Theon said bringing her attention back to him. “I’m sorry. Really. I though you were right behind me” he seemed sincere.

“Thank you for apologizing” she said and shifted her gaze back to the giant watching him as he lifted boxes and barrels with ease.

“Seriously stop eye fucking him” Theon teased and she snapped her eyes to her fellow warden. 

“I am not” she protested and he laughed heartily. “I have never seen anyone so big before.”

“Have you not met other Qunari?”

“He’s not a Qunari. He has no horns” she pointed out and thoughtful look cross Theon’s face and he spun around to look at the man again.

“Holy shit he’s and elf!” he exclaimed under his breath turning back to her and hunching over the table. 

“Are you looking at Tzar?” the barman said placing down a mug of ale in front of Theon.

“Is that, the giant elf’s name?” Theon asked leaning back into his chair and lightly pointing with his thumb cross his chest gesturing behind him. 

“Yeah. He’s a hard worker. Takes care of him and his dad in the Alienage. Family moved back from Seheron oh about six years ago.”

“So he’s from Seheron... But hes not Qunari?”

“No. Hes elf. His granddad is some noblemen wank, who’s tall like that.”

“Uh huh” Theon said looking back at his friend. 

“Right anything else?” the bar keep asked looking over at Iluvia.

“Nothing for me thank you” she replied and he nodded and headed back to the bar. “So what was that back at the market?” She asked now that he had calmed a bit and they were relatively alone. He changed almost instantly as he took a sip of his ale.

“Just someone from my life before the wardens. Someone I didn’t much care for.”

“She seemed very rude” Iluvia said looking out over the ships on the water. Theon almost shot ale out of his nose at the innocents of that statement. _Rude_ wasn’t even the beginning of it.

“That she is” he simply agreed. “How do you like human cities?” he asked. Her brows rose in contemplation and her stare went blank on the ships in dock. 

“Its... Different. An loud” she looked back at him. “Why so loud?” He shrugged for an answer behind him mug. “Never noticed, are you hungry? It just hit me.”

“Food does sound good” she agreed and he called over the barkeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delilah and Theon's relationship was like... Theon would have "good" quiet months and so their family would talk about marrying them and than he'd be HIM and scandalous and they'd break it off and than yo-yo like this for a few years now.  
> I didn't really know where to end this chapter so it just kind of fades off.


	7. Tzar II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzar talks with Belle, meets Theon and Iluvia formally and deals with his nuptials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so sorry for my absence. Life has been cray cray.  
> So this chapter gets a lot more NSFW than the others and enjoy.  
> also a quick reminder if you haven't been to my Tumblr to look up my characters, Tzar is a reaver/ berserker and that comes out in this chapter... enjoy..  
> sorry for any errors.

[11th _day of Haring, 9:28 dragon]_

 

The early bell tolled for those to awake for work that unfortunately included Tzar. He hadn’t seen or talked to Belle since their argument. He hadn’t known how to. What did it matter to fix anything? He wasn’t going to marry her, not now. No, the _possibility_  was gone completely now.

 So what do you say? _I would like to talk about our fight also I’m getting married now._

No, there didn’t seem to be a way to fix it without hurting her more so best leave it alone. He washed his face and dress for whatever the day my bring. He pulled on a black top and some grey pants than slipped into his boots and sleepily slipped out the door. It was still dark out as it almost always was. The air was as crisp as ever and he so deeply wanted to jump back into bed and live under his covers till the end of time, as he wound his way through the Alienage.  

 He made his long walk all the way down to the docks grousing the whole way. It would be warmer, enough for him to sweat, later but that did not help now. He stopped by Patrick’s, one of the taverns on the dock, the owner was kind enough to have warm cider ever morning for the dock workers and he always made sure to set aside some for Tzar. As well as a warm plate of whatever was served that morning. Today was apparently some black bird stew.

 “Good morning,” Patrick said in his usual gruff voice pouring Tzar a mug.

“Good morning” Tzar replied taking a seat at the counter. Patrick placed the mug and dish before Tzar. He sat quietly eating and drinking along with the other patrons, listening to the idle chatter and occasionally hearing soft whispered questions about himself that he paid no mind to. He had become accustom to them.

 

* * *

 

The Second bell tolled at the day’s light began to touch the horizon and quiet groans were heard all across the Tavern. Slowly but surely the others filed out of the building as one of the Bar Maids made rounds opening the windows on every wall allowing for a beautiful view of the docks. Tzar paid and thanked Patrick and made his way out the door down the small walk toward his station to look over the manifest and days tasks.

 

 

The sun rose high, ships and crew came and went bustling around the docks. The breeze was cool an refreshing as the sweat trickled down Tzar’s back while he lifted a barrel over his head and took it over to the jetty and the corresponding ship. His muscles ached from the days labor as they always did, he had forgone his shirt sometime ago to which most of the passers by couldn’t understand in the brisk weather but they weren’t lifting heavy things all day like he had been. He was carrying the last few creates over to the crew when he hear the gentle clearing of someones throat behind him. He looked back over his shoulder to see Belle, bundled up warmly in a puffy oat colored shawl. He ignored her and handed the crates off to the crew. He walked past her, without a word, to the dock manager for the next shipping log. _Whats the point? Just let it go._

He knew he was being cruel but what good could come from any exchange? It would only cause deeper wounds.

Yet she persisted. She fallowed him silently to the storage house and waited quietly as he turned in the shipping log and as he was led to the cargo. Still she waited as he returned with sacks in hand and barrel on shoulder and he continued down to the jetty where the ship was to place the cargo. After a few passes she finally spoke.

“Tzar..” she called after him to which he did not reply. “Tzar,” she called more sternly as he came close to her again. “Please speak to me” she requested softly and he looked down at her.

“If you have something to say then speak, I cannot stop my task to talk.” He said simply. She sighed heavily and fallowed him down the jetty. “I wanted to apologize, I didn’t mean to be hurtful.” She got out as he lowered a rather large create to the ground. He turned and looked at her a moment then put his gaze to the ground and walked past her.

“Thank you.” Was all he replied. She stood staring out over the sea a moment mouth slightly hung a gap at his lack of.. well anything.

“That’s it?” She asked sharply as he came back again.

“What should I say?” He asked passing her by.

“I don’t know” She exclaimed in confusion. “But not ‘thank you’ its so dismissive. I’m trying to fix this.” She said turning to face him as he headed back toward the store house. She watched him baffled as he drew near again.

“There is nothing to fix.”

“Of course there is, Unless…..you ..don’t want to.”  
”It doesn't matter what I want”  
”Of course it does.” She said falling silent, watching him a moment as he looked over the last of the creates he set down, his back to her. “ I love you.” it was barely a whisper but he herd it. His heart ached. It was a wonderful thing to hear at a horrible time to hear it, under terrible circumstances. He sighed heavily and walked past her again, not looking at her or saying a word he walked up the jetty to the dock as a headache began to pound at his temples.

“Tzar, don’t leave it like this.” She pleaded and he could hear the tears in her eyes without looking at her. He turned to face her but wouldn’t look at her instead he watched as a man with brown hair tied at the top of his head past him and headed into Patrick’s tavern.

“I’m getting married.” he finally came out and said it coldly. When she didn’t respond he looked down at her face which was blank save for the few tears that rolled down her cheek.

“Whe-when?” she asked with a small hitch in her breath.

“Next month. My father arranged it” Belle stared him, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking or feeling, but she abruptly said.

“That’s that then.” and walked past him down the docks toward her apartment. He watched after her a few moments wondering if he shouldn’t just ask her to runaway with him again when he felt something run into his back. He looked over his shoulder a moment than spun around and saw a small, breath takingly beautiful elven women on her back. Her big grey blue eyes stared up wide at him in a way he was use to from most humans.

“Are you alright miss?” He asked in his usual soft voice and put out his hand to help her but she recoiled almost instantly and fumbled to get to her feet.

“Yes, yes I’m fine, thank you” She said dusting herself off, and sweeping her ashen blonde hair from her face and she sidled past him, facing him the entire time. He raised a brow at her.

“Are you sure?” he asked again. He was confused was she afraid of him or not? She seemed to refuse to turn her back on him but she did not cower in her place.

“Yes thank you.” She said once again and hastily made her way into Patrick’s to the brown haired man who had walked past him earlier and Tzar, thought it best to get back to work. And maybe steel a few glances back over to the small women, here and there.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The day was coming to a close and Tzar did not want to go home just yet so he went to Patrick’s for a drink or three. The human and the elven women from earlier were still there laughing and talking.

He took at seat in the far back corner, his back to them and looked out the window toward the city as a bar maid brought him an ale. They all knew him quite well there so he never really had to order they already knew what he wanted. It was quite nice. A few moments later he heard the soft sound of foot falls behind him and Soris’ voice.

“I figured you be here.” he said plopping down across from him with an ale in hand. Tzar simply shrugged. “So I heard your getting married off too” his cousin stated and Tzar gave him a tilt of his head after a large gulp of ale.

“ _Too_?” he asked.

“Yeah, my mom arranged one for me and Shianni too. Sometime next month.” he sighed. “*sighs* this sucks”  
“Yeah for whoever ends up with you.” Tzar said taking another sip of his ale   

“Hey..” Soris began to protest but his mouth snapped shut and his eyes went wide as he stared at something behind Tzar to his left.

“ _ **Ir Abelas**_ ,” a soft voice said and Tzar turned to look over at the eleven woman from earlier.

“I’m sorry?” Tzar said unsure of what she said and turned his attention toward her. She blushed a moment and took a deep breath.

“ _ **Ir abelas**_ , I did not mean to stare at you.” she said looking up at him. He was surprised to say the least. People didn’t generally apologize to him. For anything. He didn’t know what to say, he looked over at Soris as if he would have the answer, _yeah right_ , then back at the elven women. She blushed and shifted uncomfortably as the silence between them continued.

“Iluvia,” They both turned at the human man as he called her while he walked up to her side “What are you doing, I’m sorry if she’s bothering you.. she’s new…” The human said taking her by the arm and began to lead her out of the tavern.

“Come on, we should get back to the compound.”  
 “Oh, no. What did I do wrong, Theon? I only meant to apologize for staring at him earlier.”

“Wait,” Tzar stopped them from leaving, as he jumped out of his chair. Theon, the human male, swallowed audibly.

“Yes?” Iluvia, the elven woman asked spinning around happily to him.

“I. Uh… thank you.” he stammered out. She smiled up at him.

“I didn’t mean to offend” she said politely. “I’ve never seen anyone like you before. **_Ve’veras emma sly_** ” he gave her a confused look.

“What was that? I don’t speak elvhen.” he asked. Her face dropped.

“You. Don’t. Speak. Elvhen?” she appeared to be more shocked and some what appalled by that more than anything else about him. She rattled off in elvhen once more turning to her human counter part as though he understood her and looked back at him. Though he didn’t understand he could guess she was saying something to the effect of ‘ _I cannot believe this_.’ but she used a lot more words.

“Most elves in the Alienage don’t, Iluvia.” Theon said softly. To which her face fell in more shock.

“Its true” Soris pipped up from behind him. Iluvia leaned to her right to look past Tzar at his cousin. He promptly flushed red, and drank rapidly from his mug.

“My cousin,” Tzar said throwing a look behind him. “Soris, is shy around beautiful women.”

“But you’re not?” she asked.

“I-”  
“He doesn’t really care” Soris mocked from behind him cup.

“Oh” she said. “we really should get back, shouldn’t we” she muttered looking out at the setting sky.

“We should,” Theon agreed. “We have a long walk back to the compound and you’ve had a big day.”  
“I have” she agreed as they made their way out. “Why does the king live so far from his people? The keeper lives close by to the clan. Why does the King keep us so close to him? Is he afraid of us or just like having us close by?” she began to ask rapidly and Theon sighed aloud.

Tzar watched them go for a few moments then took his seat opposite Soris. The two sat quietly in their own thoughts until Tzar asked.

“What compound by the Castle where they talking about.” Soris shrugged.

“I don’t know.Maybe…. hhmmmm wasn’t there an announcement a few months ago about an army or something…I don’t know.” Soris shook his head and let it leave his mind.

“hmm”. Tzar too soon let the thought leave him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

[27th day of Haring, 9:28 Dragon]

 

 

Tzar had the day to himself, mostly meaning he didn’t have to work but he still had errands to run in order to prepare for his up coming nuptials. He had already been fitted for his wedding attire, he had to hear Availa complain about how she was going to get enough material to cover all of him. His other errands had been completed as well and now he headed home from the Market square with a few packages and parcels tucked under his arms. As he walked through the gates of the Alienage and over the bridge, he notice familiar ashy blonde hair half tied back in a braid behind the head,the elven woman Iluvia, dressed in fine armor in blue and silver tones.

“ _ **Ma tel’dirtha Elvhen?**_ ” she asked another elf and Tzar couldn’t help the smile that twitched at the edge of his lips. _Still trying to find an elf that speaks her language._  He changed direction and approached her as the other elf she was addressing shook their head no and left quickly and uncomfortably.

“ _ **Ebadim mer-lat say ala**_ ” he said from behind her. She spun around and looked up at him confused.

“What?” she asked. He let a small curve at the corner of his mouth slip, then licked his lips with a half glance to the side and said again in common tongue,

“They don’t speak like me either.” She tilted her head in confusion a moment.

“I’ve not heard that language before.”  
”Its the Qunari language, what are you doing here?” he asked adjusting the packages under arm.

“Oh, Duncan thought I might like to poke around the Alienage and see how the city elves live, and its very true! What Theon was saying, none of them speak Elvhen” she said in amazement.

“City elves? Well, they were born here, what did you expect?”  
“I never expected to meet an elf who didn’t know Elvhen. Everyone in the clan knows Elvhen…its our first language.”

“You're Dailish?

“Yes.”

“Most of the elves here believe you are a myth.”  
“What?! That’s crazy. ** _Ara tel’dhura_**.”

“Uhh..” he said unsure of what she had said as he adjusted again as the parcels began to slip again.

“I’m sorry, can I help you?” she offered taking a few items from his hand.

“Oh I,….thank you.” he said happily handing her the light stuff, which she looked to be struggling with as it was. “I live over here.” he said nodding to his left and leading that way. She tried her best to keep up with his long steps and it did not go unnoticed by him. He slowed down and took shallower stride and she came up beside him quickly, as several other elves they past greeted him and went about their way. Iluvia gasped a moment and he looked down at her, eyes big and innocent as she said honestly

“Creators I didn’t greet you did I? _**Savhalla, falon**_ …wait no…you don’t know Elvhen. I think I would saIy , Hello my friend. Or are we friends?? DO you consider us friend? How do I greet someone I’m not sure im friends with. OH… I don’t know how to greet you properly.” she blushed fiercely and turned her eyes back forward. Tzar couldn’t help but let out a rough chuckle. The rapid way she spoke and the ease of which she did it, no one but his fathers and cousins spoke so calmly with him.  

“ ** _Facio non cura, meus benivolentis_** ” he smiled wide down at her. “We are friends.” he assured he. Something he did not do often but she was so sweet, like he had not met in another person before. How could he not agree to be her friend.

“So….” she began, looking over the items in their arms. “You must have a had a fun day shopping.”

“Actually its mostly for my father. He sent me to get …ugh .. things…I don’t know exactly what that is.” he said nodding down at the packages in her hands. “Some kind of silks I think.”  
 “White silks?” She asked peering over the top of a bag and down into it.

“Uh… yes, I suppose.” he sighed and reluctantly admitted “I’m getting married next month and these are all things my father said I needed to get. I don’t even know what those are for. Some kind of gift im supposed to give her?? or … I don’t know.”

 “Oh” she said a bit surprised and looked up at him a moment. “Well, congratulations. Does she like white? Is that why you had to get her white silks? They seem rather expensive. Wouldn’t she be happy with anything you bought her? If its just a gift why does she want white silks?” Iluvia tattered off again and Tzar was gob smacked. He had no idea how to answer any of her questions so he settled with.

“I don’t know. I never met her.” To which Iluvia stopped in her place and stared in complete shock after him. He notice a few steps after and stopped to turn and look at her.

“Ok,” she said with a shake of her head and caught back up with him “I do not understand you city elves at all. How can you possibly marry someone you don’t know? Do you love her? How could you?! YOU HAVEN’T EVEN MET HER? You don’t know if she likes white!?” Tzar was couldn’t help but be taken with Iluvia. She was passionate about everything it seemed, and kind. They stopped at the door of his house and she looked up at him as if expecting an answer.

“I really don’t know how this works… my father arranged it, for some reason.”  
 “Hmmm” she hummed and her brows knit in thought looking up at him. “Do you know anything about her?” she asked. He thought for a moment as he put a hand on the door latch.

“She’s supposed to be beautiful.” he said and swung the door open.

“How would you know?” she asked.  
 “I wouldn’t” he admitted and stepped inside “I doubt she’s as beautiful as you.” he said under his breath but she didn’t catch it. He took the packages and place them on the small table in the room and she waited at the door for him to return.

“Tzar?” his fathers muffled voice came from his fathers room.

“ _ **Meraad-toh**_ ” he called back and the older elf came from his door. Iluvia stood by patiently at the door still with items in hand.

“Tzar, I hoped you were able to get some of the things I sent you for. Specifically those silks I-Oh,…hello there,miss.” Cyrion said to Iluvia as he turned to see her at the door. Her big eyes where even more confused at the sight of his father.

“ _ **Savhalla**_ ,” she said and her face changed a moment and he corrected herself. “ _ **Ir abelas**_.. no I’m sorry. Hello, ser…”

“Father, this is my friend…” Tzar paused looking at her unsure of her name and she caught on not offended at all and chimed in.

“Iluvia Maharial of clan Sabre, formerly clan Sabre…*sighs* Warden Iluvia Maharial” she finally said.  Cyrion made his way over to her and stuck out his hand.  
”A pleasure to meet you, I’m Cyrion Tabris. Tzar’s father.” Iluvia only looked at the mans hand and then thought for a moment.  
 “Ummm.. I think I’ve seen other shems do that am I supposed to shake it?” she asked looking at Cyrion’s hand then at Tzar as if asking him specifically. A light giggle rolled through his chest and small smile at his lips and he nodded his head to confirm. Cyrion looked over Tzar suspiciously. He did not smile, or especially giggle often if at all. Iluvia juggled the parcels in her arms and freed a hand for Cyrion.

“Nice to meet you” she said.  
 “I’ll take those” Tzar offered and made his way to her quickly taking the items from her and retreating back into the house.

“Please Warden Iluvia, come in.” Cyrion offered but she seemed hesitant.

“Perhaps another time, ser. I really need to get back to Duncan. It was a pleasure to meet.” She said and gave a short bow and headed off.

“Goodbye” Tzar called after her and shut the door and started opening boxes and bags. Cyrion took a seat next to him, watching his cool demeanor return. He had many thoughts on Tzar’s attraction to the young elven women but said nothing instead. Best not to bring it to Tzar’s attention lest he try to change his mind about the wedding.

 

* * *

 

[14th of Wintermarch 9:29 Dragon]

 

Nesiara’s blonde hair blew gently in the breeze as she made her way down the plank of the ship to the docks, her younger brother Nelaros not far behind.

“Well,” her brother began as they looked at the city line. “Its different.” His sister rolled her eyes at him and wrapped herself tighter in her shawl.

“Lets see if we can find someone to help us locate my intended” Nesiara said making her way up the dock looking around for any other elves. Her family had headed warnings that people in Denerim where a bit different towards elves than they were in Highever, and though she had rolled her eyes at them earlier, she didn’t want to take any chances now. _They couldn’t be worse than the Teyrn’s younger son._ She had initially jested but being in a new place without a familiar face changes ones perspective.

“Well, wont he be surprised.” Nelaros teased about their early arrival. Nesiara ignored him and made her way up the larger road that looked busy and hoped it lead to a market or some large populated area and not a back ally. Luckily she was right and they made their way into a small market, mostly fish stalls, but there was one small trinket stand with two elven women and she made a beeline for it.

“Good afternoon” the younger women asked. She had light brown hair in a high tail on her head and large brown eyes.

“Good afternoon,” Nesiara responded. “I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction of the Alienage. My brother and I are new to Denerim and we’ve arrived earlier than expected-”  
”By a week” Nelaros said in the background,but Nesiara was able to use that to her advantage.

“Yes, unfortunately. So naturally our party has no idea we’re here to be picked up.”

“Oh of course I can show you the way, is that alright mother?” the younger girl ask.

“Its fine with me Lenia, but hurry back when you can.” her mother permissed.

“Its this way.” Lenia said with a big smile and scurried out from behind the stall.

“This is your first time in Denerim?” she asked when the crowed died down after a turn or two.

“Yes. My brother Nelaros and I are intended to marry two of your locals.”

“How exciting?!” Lenia gushed, she couldn’t have been more than 16, the way she gushed over the though made that clear. “What an adventure! You get to live in a new city, and get married. Do you know who your future husband is?” Nesiara was trying to be polite. Sure it may seem so extravagant to a teenager but she personally didn’t like the idea of being traded away as goods to someone who paid a good price. She preferred a powerful man, strong, brave. Someone others respected. Not someone who bought her.

“I only know that his name is Tzar. Tzar Tabris.” Nesiara said. Lenia’s was a mix of expressions.

“You-you’re marrying Tzar?” the girl asked.

“Is there something I should know about?” Nesiara asked a bit concerned. Lenia shook her head and bit her lip.

“No, you’re just so lucky. He’s very handsome… and STRONG.” Nesiara had rarely heard of elves being defined as strong and this intrigued her. “We’re here” Lenia said at they came to a gate. “Through the gate and fallow it straight down. Elder Valendrian’s home is the first on the right  next to the Vhenadahl.”  
 “Thank you very much, Lenia” Nesiara said and began to walk into the gate.  
“Although,…”Lenia said causing the siblings to turn around “if you’ve never met Tzar before, I should warn you. He’s not like any elf you’ve ever met. He’s a bit….different. A LOT taller. And very, _VERY_  intense. Don’t be afraid of him. He wont hurt you.” with that the girl ran off back the way they came. __More intriguing by the minute.__

“What the hell does that mean?” Nelaros asked a bit of panic in his voice. “He’s _very intense. Don’t be afraid of him._ What did mother and father get you into?!”

“I don’t know but lets go find out.” they made the rest of their way to the Elder’s house in silence either one contemplating Lenia’s words each coming up with their own crazy ideas of it all.

 

* * *

 

 Valendrian welcomed them both graciously.

“You have arrived early,” he said happily as he made accommodations for them to sit in his home. “I’m so very sorry no one was able to meet you at the docks I’ll send word to Cyrion and Tzar right away.” He said disappearing a moment through the front door.  The siblings took turns looking around the small house and back at each other as they waited for the elder to come back. A feeling that seemed to last forever.

“Once again I am so very sorry,” Valendrian began as he returned. “We weren’t expecting you till next week.”  
 “Neither were we,” Nesiara smiled kindly at the older elf. “Our ship was favored by the wind the whole journey. It would seem the maker has his own plans.” She chuckled.

“That it would.” Valendrian agreed with his own smile. “Perhaps you would like to take a tour of the Alienage while preparations are made.”

“Preparations? So soon? We did just get in.” Nelaros stated.

“That’s generally how these things work.” Valendrian said with a small smile at his lips. “ Usually everything is set for the day of your arrival. But since you were early we are having to scramble.”  
 “I…see” Nelaros said a bit disheartened.  

 “Don’t be so down cast dear brother, this was to be expected.” Nesiara tried to reassure.

“Speak for yourself.” he muttered under his breath.  
 “As for the Alienage tour,” she said returned her attention to the elder “I’m afraid I’m off the firm belief if you’ve seen one you’ve seen them all. Dilapidated buildings, over crowded populations, and walls.” Valendrian shrugged. She wasn’t wrong.  
 “Fortunately for you then, Nesiara, Tzar had a good job at the docks and he’s rather well respected around the humans...or feared. The likely-hood of you having to live in the Alienage is rather small. Cyrion’s finally got an excuse to tell him to leave. Not that he doesn’t love his son he just feels he should live on his own.” _That would be quite interesting to live among the humans._

“ How good could an elf’s dock job be?” Nelaros asked aloud. Valendrian couldn’t help but stifle a laugh.

“You’d be surprised.” he replied as an red head male elf came through the door, covered in sweat in a bit out of breath.

“We’re all set.” he huffed out

“ Thank you, Soris.” Valendrian said.

“Is he out there?” She heard Valendrian ask Soris in a hushed voice. Apparently Soris didn’t under stand as he spoke in a regular voice.

“Yeah he’s ready. You know Tzar.” Soris replied.

“ _Yes, but she doesn’t”_

“What a way to spring it on someone…

“ _Yes, yes I know, just go._ ” Valendrian finished speaking to Soris and ushered him out of the house.  Nesiara hope she was the only one that noticed the looks that passed between her brother and Soris. She gave her brother a chastising look when Valendrian turned his attentions else where for a moment. _Not now _.__ She mouthed to him

“Well then, if you are both prepared, let us get this under way.” the Elder said turning to face the two of them with a hand on the door latch. “Perhaps, you first Nelaros. Shianni is waiting under the Vhenadahl.” he said ushering her brother out the door. Nesiara was quick to fallow but Valendrian stopped her

“Not just yet my dear its best we introduce you to Tzar.. carefully.”  
 “Why? Is he feral?”she jested but there was no amused look on the elder’s face now.

“It is simply a precaution.” He said and walked out before he leading her to the Vhenadahl. She saw her brother speaking to a red headed elven women which she assumed was Shianni his bride but and a clutch of other elves spaced around the large tree but none of them seemed to be particularly imposing.  
 “This way.” the elder said and he seemed to guide her to a specific place near her brother staying on her left the whole time, directing her attention to himself. She gave everyone suspicious looks. _What is going on?_  Shianni, she assumed, waved over to some one behind her and she turned around to see Soris turning his head around the corner and speaking to someone. Nesiara’s heart pounded with a mix of fear and excitement.

“Nesiara?” Shianni’s voice came and she spun back around to look at her. “ I’m, Shianni. Tzar’s cousin, and your future sister it seems. I’m glad to finally meet you and hope to be close as families should be.” Nesiara smiled kindly at her soon to be sister and was about to reply when she noticed a large shadow being cast on the women before her. Her brows furrowed in confusion a moment and she looked over at her brother, whose eyes where wide and his expression a bit blank.  
 “Nesiara,” she heard Valendrian say as she began to turn around “this is Tzar.” She could hardly believe what she saw before her. He stood tall, proud even, looking down his nose at her because he had to. Lest he hurt his back trying to hunch over to look her in the eye. His silvery eyes shot through ones skin, to their very core and his midnight blue hair was a long strip down the middle of his head. His cool bronze skin only made his eyes seem that much more intense. He was stunningly beautiful and towered above even the humans. There was something…. _powerful_ about him, and it excited her. Fearful of him? The same way one was fearful of a Dragon. With more auspicious wonder than actual fear. _Lucky indeed._ She though to herself.

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Tzar’s voice was low in volume and deep in pitch. Had he spoken any louder and she felt the earth might shake, for she surely felt his voice resonate in her chest.

She took at minute to realize he spoke to her and that her mouth had fallen slightly a gap. She caught her breath a moment and attempted to produce some moisture to her mouth before replying.

“And to you as well.” She swore she heard a collective sigh go up from those near by and she took her eyes away from him for the first time in what felt like an eternity to see, what she felt like could possibly be, the entire Alienage looking on.

“Wonderful” Valendrian said and approached with an older elven man.

“I’m Cyrion, Tzar’s father.” The older elven man quickly introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you” she said giving him a quick hug. The elder pulled Cyrion away quickly though after as they began to head away.

“We’ll let you two talk a bit before the ceremony but please hurry.” Valendrian called behind himself.

An awkward pause floated in the air a moment before Tzar asked.

“Are you nervous”  
 “I was till I saw you,” she admitted and a soft blush came to her face. She couldn’t tell what Tzar was thinking his expression did change much but he hunched his shoulders over, and lowered his neck to look down at her better. She could honestly say she preferred him standing at full.

“I will never abandon you,” he seemed to promise. “and I hope you do not find me rude. But I do not love you yet.” she could appreciate his honesty.

“Understandable,” she replied. “I hope you don’t find me rude, but please don’t ever lower yourself to look at me again.” his expression changed then as a looked of confusion crossed over him and he stood up right again, and if she hadn’t known better she could swear a brief look of admiration crossed his face a moment.  
 “Shall we?” he asked holding a hand out to her. She was about to take it but then a thought crossed her mind.  
 “I need to speak with my brother first a moment I’ll meet you over there.” he gave her a short understanding node and headed off. She quickly spun on her brother and Shianni. The two seemed awkward and uncomfortable. Like they both hid something.

 “Shianni, dear sister, if I could speak to my brother alone a moment?”  
 “Of course” Shianni said and she seemed almost relieved as she briskly walked away.

 “You are getting married,” Nesiara turned on him quickly “there will be no more late night gallivants with the neighbor boy at two am. You will be as respectful to your wife as possible do you hear me?”  
 “Clearly” Nelaros said bitterly with a roll of his eyes, and before she could dig into him further they heard a commotion not far and turned to see group of humans harassing Shianni and a brown haired elven girl.

“ Let go of me!” The brown haired cried pulling herself free and backed tracked to them with Shianni.

“ It’s a party isn’t it?” the brown haired man in fine cloths said. “Gab a whore and have a good time.” he called to his friends around him with a malicious laugh. “Savor the hunt boys. Take this little elven wench here so young and vulnerable.”

“Touch me and I’ll gut you, you pig.” Shianni said.

“Please my lord, we’re celebrating weddings here.” Another elf from near by pleaded.

“Silence,worm !” the brown haired human said coming face to face with the elf who had spoken and back handed him.

“I don’t like this.” Nelaros whispered to her.

“What’s this? Another lovely one come to keep me company?” the human said turning to her.

“Let’s talk this out” she said respectfully.

“May be you should invite it over for dinner?” another human laughed from behind.

“Ha! Do you have any idea who I am?”the brown haired man sneered condescending.

“I don’t care who you are.” Tzar’s low voice rumbled as he approached and gently placed a hand on her shoulder guiding her behind him.  
The brown haired man looked up at Tzar and clenched his teeth but quickly closed his mouth.

“Leave my wife alone.” Tzar warned taking a step closer and looking down at the man intensely. She could hear the other humans swallow, and some were visibly nervous. The lead human was commendable, in a way, going toe to toe with Tzar and standing his ground rather well before shakily backing down.

“Lets go.” he snarled to his companies as they left tail between their legs. Tzar kept his eyes fixed on them and fallowed them half way toward the Alienage exit.

“It’s good to have you around” Nelaros said a bit nervously when Tzar had returned.

“Let’s get on with it.” Tzar said flatly and held out his hand toward her once again. She took it this time and fallowed close by. _Good to have you around indeed _.__  


 

* * *

 

 

 

Since the early arrival of his, now wife, it had taken him a few days to find them there own place to live. He found a place on the docks, which he preferred so he was close to work. Nesiara liked the idea of living among the humans, for whatever reason. Luckily for him there was a place above Patrick’s that was available and he took it quickly. They had spent the majority of the day moving and finding furniture, mainly a bed since he had only that small bunk. He felt that alone had taken the whole day, they had looked at three before she finally decided they should just have a custom one made.

They had just finished putting it together now and placing the bedding on it and he was thoroughly tired and ready for be. He had to return to work tomorrow any way and now came the awkwardness. At his fathers house there was enough excuse not to consummate their union, think of the discomfort of having to face his father again. But here he had no excuse.

She sat on the bed in her night cloths looking over at him with those wide green eyes as he washed up. He could feel her eyes on him it made him even more nervous. He didn’t know her. She hadn’t spent months trying to get into his pants like Belle had. She had not spent days on end trying to convince him, flirting with him, touching him.She was very attractive in the way that most elven women were, but how did he handle this? It was very uncomfortable. He looked himself over in their small mirror a moment then turned to look over at her a moment. He was a whole lot of elf and she was not. He signed and walked over to his side of the bed, blew out the candle and plopped down into bed. He was so tired, he almost fell asleep right there. He could feel here sitting there, on her side, the tension radiate between them. Then she made a move, and he lulled between this world and the dream world. She snuggled in close under his arm, he adjusted fitting her to himself, looking down at her a moment than letting his head lulled back to the other side on his pillow. She moved her arm across his stomach gently, then she simply went for it and straddled him. He turned his head back to face her. His eyes had adjusted and he could see her rather well.

 “We don’t have to” he simply said. She put her arms over his shoulders and hovered over him, her face inches from his.

“What makes you think I don’t want to?” she asked and the thought had truly never entered his mind that she might.

“I’m just saying. We don’t.” She pulled her head back a moment  
 “Do you not want to?” she asked.

“Uhhhhh.” was all he could say and he thanked the maker the lights were off as a blush took his face. “Can…you not tell?” he asked somewhere shyly. Considering where she sat on his lap she should be able to tell.

“Well, I mean just because you are…..doesn’t me you want to.” she amended.

“Does this not feel awkward to you?” he asked.

“Does it feel awkward that I’m trying to have sex with my husband and he’s asking me if its awkward… well… a little.” he softly ran his hands up her thighs and let them rest at her hips.

“That’s not what I meant. We hardly know each other.”  
 “Well I’m trying to get to _know_  you.” she said and lowered her lips to his. She was little more surprised that he kissed back. She parted her lips and was surprised still when his tongue slid across hers. His fingers gripped tighter on her hips and began to move them back and forth grinding her into his hard length. She broke the passionate make out first and he trailed his lips and tongue over her jaw, and neck as she began to move her hips on her own, sighing in both frustration and need. One of his hands released her hip, to pull her sleep shirt away, and his mouth went to her smaller breast, exploring and tasting the newly explored area that elicited new sounds from her.

 He wrapped his free arm around her back rolled them over so she was under him, and he pushed his hips into hers, then began to kiss down her stomach and nipped at the soft skin here and there as he made the journey back up to her mouth. She quickly welcomed his tongue back to her, her fingers clawing at his shirt till it found its way to the dark abyss of the room, than turned her slender fingers to his sleep pants were lost to the black room as well.

One of her hands tangled into his hair while the other gripped at his muscular shoulder, as the heavy petting continued but she was not satisfied. She wanted to experience all of him and it was positively maddening to fell him on her thigh, pressed tightly. So close to her slick center and yet so far away.  
She begged between kissed.

“Tzar, please.I need you.” and she was grateful he seemed to be a quick leaner. As he moved himself to her core and gently slide home filling her completely. His lips hovered over hers as she gasped with pleasure, and moaned long into his mouth. He made sure to be gentle with her, slowly retracing his hips and returning back to her and her moans weren’t helping him keep his mind either. She was clearly enjoying this and so was he.

His head was swimming with pleasure and she was guiding him, coxing him to get lost in her.

So he did.

 

* * *

 

[29th day of Wintermarch 9:29 Dragon]

 

 

Tzar awoke to the bell tolling as he did every morning and quietly untangled Nesiara’s naked body from his own, making sure not to wake her as he laid her on her side. More on her side. They had become accustom to sleeping in the middle of the bed, her leg wrapped around his as she nestled under his arm, after their lovemaking. Falling asleep with her head in the crook of his shoulder. He dressed quickly as he could and places a kiss on her cheek as she slept before heading out the door.

They had not spared themselves from each other for one night since they finally came together in bed. Did he love her? He wasn’t sure, but he definitely could. She was agreeable in most things, though far more social then he was. She was something of a social darling even among the humans.

She had opened up a shop up the road from the docks, with her brother, selling custom items. She had a knack for intricately detailed patterns and made each one uniquely for the pieces they sold. People came from all around the city for her wares, and no social class restricted themselves from purchasing from her. Am achievement of its own, even some of the nobles class had come down from their proper shops to purchase a decorative bowl, or sword, or hand mirror. Each one with its own design that was exclusive to that piece.

“That’s what they really want” she had explained to him. “Something no one else has.”

The real treat was for him, though, with her stall so close she made sure to come by everyday at noon to bring him food and drink. Everyday they sat on the docks edge talking of their day, eating and dare he say he even laughed with her.  

She was smart, and kind, and he enjoyed her company.

The day went by quickly as of late, including today and at noon he eagerly awaited for her to arrive. He waited at the part of the dock that met the road she usually came down, leaning against a building and rubbing the sweat that trickled down his brow.

The waiting always felt like like an eternity, but today was different. Something was off. It was taking longer than usual. The bell told half the hour and he was getting worried. She was never this late so he walked up the road, it was quite a walk but not half an hours worth. As he neared her stall he saw she wasn’t there. Neither was Nelaros, it was empty as if it hadn’t been open that day at all. He quickly back tracked to the dock and hurried into their building going up the steps two at a time to their door. He unlocked the door and swung it open but there was no one there either. _What the hell is going on?_ A panic began in him he closed the door and locked it making his way back down the stairs and out to the docks.

“Tzar, whats going one?” the dock manager, a small man named Devlin, asked him.  
 “I can’t find my wife.” Tzar responded shorty and made his way up the docks toward the Alienage. “I don’t know where she is.”  
 “Take sometime to go find her, but come back if you can.” Devlin said. He knew Tzar pretty well and Tzar didn’t worry for nothing. Tzar thanked him and made his way quickly to the Alienage. _Perhaps Nelaros isn’t feeling well, and she stayed with him. No, she would have sent Shianni to tell me._ He went over a million different scenarios in his head and nothing added up.

The Alienage seemed to be in a state of panic as he entered. Something had happened, something bad. Elves were rushing around, groups were huddled together and some were sobbing here and there.

He saw Valendrian with Soris, Nelaros and two Soldiers in blue and silver armor. Iluvia and Theon, was it? And another elf who’s name he forgets, but he knows he works in the Arl’s estate

Soris caught sight of him first.

“Tzar!!” his cousin called him.

“What happened?” he demanded in a voice louder than usual and everyone turned their attention to him, including Iluvia, whose large eyes seemed to widen (if that were possible) at his voice.

“Vaughn Urien, the Arl’s son.” Warden Theon said.

“Who?” he asked.

“The rude human man who attempted to take some of the women at your wedding.” Soris said. Tzar only lowered his furrowed his brows in anger.

“Who. Did. He. Take?” was all Tzar said and Nelaros pipped up quickly.

“Shianni, Nola, and Nesiara.”

“He’s a dead man” was all Tzar said and turned to leave.

“Wait, Tzar. You can’t just walk in there.” Theon protested  
 “Watch me!” Tzar bite, rather loudly.

“Stop. We can sneak you in. It will go better that way.” Nelaros shouted and Tzar stopped in his tracks. He turned to them quickly/.  
 “How?” he demanded.

“I can sneak some of the others in and we can let you in through the back.” the elf who works in the estate offered.

“Do it” he said and everyone began moving. All but the Wardens. He looked at them intently and asked “Why are you here?” Theon threw his hands in there air and said:  
 “That’s really not a pressing issue right now, don’t you think?” That he agreed to and left with Nelaros, Soris and the other elf. He could ask them questions later.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright,” Soris said as he opened the door for Tzar. Nelaros was right behind him slathered with blood. “we took care of most of the guard.”  
 “We? What’s this we business?” Nelaros asked handing Tzar a long sword, which looked anything but in his hand. Its just down the hall this way.

“You know what I meant” Soris said, They began to lead and if Tzar had known the layout of the estate he would have just surpassed them because they were going far to slow for his taste.

They opened a door and found three guards standing over an elven woman’s body Tzar didn’t wait for anyone to answer one of the guard’s questions about being ‘picky’ he stabbed the first one through the back and grabbed the second one by the neck and shoved the blade through his chest blood spread across his arm and spurred his adrenalin on. Soris, and Nelaros took care of the third, Tzar delightfully licked at the guards blood on his arm, he hadn’t felt this free since he left Seheron. The energy coursing through him reminded him of all the sparing he and his mother use to do, it came in handy when defending against the Vints. The others looked at at his reddened lips with disgust and they proceeded through the only other door further in.

“You two go back.” Tzar told them as he went through the door.  
 “What, why?” Soris asked.

“Because Vaughn is mine, and I don’t need you two slowing me down.” he said and closed the door on them before they could argue. He’d figure out the manor on his own. His made his way down the hall cutting down any guard he came across. One was lucky enough to land a punch but unlucky enough that he got close and met his death. Another managed to stick a small dagger in his back shoulder, not that Tzar even felt it, before his death.

He opened plenty of random room doors but eventually found one with Shianni and another elven woman inside.

“Tzar!” she cried and ran over wrapping her arms around him.

“Where is Nesiara?” He asked and she pulled away with anger in her eyes

“Vaughn took her to his room, down the hall.” she pointed him in the direction and stepped back.

“Nelaros and Soris are at the end of the hall. Go find them, and get out.” he said and began walking down the hall.

“And Tzar,” Shianni said he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. “Make him pay.”

Tzar didn’t say a word but continued down to the end of this hall.

He reached the final door and could here Vaughn laughing on the other end and Nesiara’s gentle pleas to stop. His adrenalin was running high from the carnage he had torn through to get here and he broke the door off the hinges at he kicked it open. Vaughn turned toward him folding his arms in anger, Nesiara was cowering on is bed her dress ripped in several places, with a visible fat lip and bruising on the side of her face.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing.” Vaughn demanded but his expression quickly changed as Tzar walked toward him like a wild animal about to attack it prey.

“Alright, alright I’ll make you a deal” the noble man tried to talk him down as if Tzar would make any deal for his wife.  
 “No, you die.” was all Tzar said and wrapped his large hand around Vaughn’s neck and lifted him to meet him eye to eye. Vaughn choked and struggle to get free. “I told you to stay away from my wife”. Vaughn’s eyes went wide as his last sight was the pure silver of Tzar’s eyes and the small red ring that tinted the outside of his iris from his blood frenzy. With a twitch of Tzar’s hand a loud crack was heard and Vaughn struggled no more. Tzar let the nobles limp body fall to the ground and he went to the bed.

“ Tzar?” Nesiara looked up at him an crawled to the edge of the bed. She threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life as he scooped her up into his arms and made his way back to the other. “You came for me?” she asked he could feel her hot tears at his neck.  
 “I told you, I will never abandon you.” he said softly and she crumbled into sobs into his shoulder.

He caught up with the others in record time, probably because he had killed everyone else in the house.

“What are you still doing here?” he asked Shianni who was still there with the other elven women.

“I can’t find Soris or Nelaros.” She said. As if on cute they heard a crash coming from behind a near by door and Shianni went and opened it to find Soris and Nelaros embracing and joined at the mouth..the two turned to look at her in wide eyed shock and even Tzar raised a confused brow.

“Uhhh” Soris said, the two man jumped apart from each other and not sure what to say. Shianni only and hung her head.

“Thank the maker.”  
 “WHAT?! Nelaros asked in confusion.  
 “I like women you fool” She said and they booth sighed a breath of relief. “We can deal with this later.” She said looked back at Tzar holding Nesiara.  
 “Right.” Nelaros agreed and they made their way back to the Alienage.

 

 

* * *

 

“You’re back! Has anyone been hurt?Where is Tormi’s daughter Nola?” Valendrian was a flurry of questions as they came through the gate. Nesiara had still not left Tzar’s arms and he was should it would still be some time until she did. The Warden’s were still there, for whatever reason he’d ask about it later.  He took at seat on the bench near the Vhenadahl.

“Nola didn’t make it,” the other elven women said. “She resisted and-” she dissolve into tears. Iluvia stepped forward offering a hug which the other elven women graciously excepted.

“They killed her” Shianni finished for her.

“I see. Would you ladies please take Nesiara back to Cyrion’s for now.” Valendrian instructed but Tzar gave him a hard look.

“You can try and prey her from my hands.”  
 “She needs rest.” Valendrian tried to reason but Tzar stared him down. The elder sighed and let it pass and the other women went to their homes. Iluvia released the elven women and took her place by Theon’s side

“Now tell me… what happened?” Valendrian asked Theon stood at his side.

“Vaughn’s dead” was all he replied with

“And the Garrison could already be on there way.” Theon said sighing and looking toward the ground flexing his jaw. Theon looked up at him for a moment“You have little time”

“Then I’ll fight them.” he said coolly  
 “That could lead to trouble for all of us.” Valendrian warned.  
 “The guards are here.” An elf cried running to them.

“Don’t panic. Lets see what comes of this.” Valendrian said.  
”I seek Valendrian. Elder and administrator for the Alienage.” The guard captain called in a loud voice approaching their small group

“I’m here, captain. I take it you have come in response to today’s disruption”

“Don’t plat ignorant with me, elder. You’ll not prevent justice from being done. The Arl’s son lies dead in a river of blood that runs through the entire palace. I need names and I need them now.” The guard captain demanded. The Alienage was silent for a moment but Tzar spoke up readily.

“It was my doing.” he said.

“You expect me to believe one man did all of that?” Tzar narrowed his eyes and stood, the captain took a step back looking him over.

“Very well… You did you good thing coming forward…I don’t envy your fate, but I applaud your courage. This….elf will wait in the dungeon’s until the Arl’s returns. The rest of you, back to your houses.”  
 “NO” Nesiara cried pulling her face away from Tzar’s neck for the first time. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. “Please don’t take him.” she begged.

“I have to.” Tzar whispered to her starting to put her down on the chair.

“You swore you wouldn’t abandon me..” she begged placing her forehead to his.

“What choice to I have?” he asked looking her in the eye as tears began to pool in them again and she finally let go to bury your face in her hands.

“Theon do something” Iluvia whispered.

“Wait,” Theon interjected as they clasped the irons around his wrists.

“What do you want Grey Warden? The situation is well under control as you can see.”

“I---uh…” Theon stuttered looking at Tzar, then Iluvia, Then the guard captain and back.  
 “Well spit it out.” The captain demanded.  
”Theon…” Iluvia pressured.  
 “I invoke the right of conscription!” Theon blurted out.

“Aw shhhiiit.” the captain said removing the iron claps from Tzar’s wrists. “Very well grey warden but get him out of here tonight.”

“Done” Theon said and the guards left for the main city.

“What now?” Tzar asked when they had gone  
 “Ohhhhhh , I shouldn’t have done that.” Theon said turning to Iluvia.

“You saved him.” she beamed up at her human counter part.

“For how long?He has to become a warden now.”  
”Oh…right..”

“What’s going on?” Tzar asked. Theon turned to look up at him.

“You have to come with us now. Say your goodbyes and be snappy about it, I got to get you out of here.”

“Why?”  
 “Because I conscripted you. You’re going to be a Grey Warden now… Hurray” Theon threw his arms up in fake celebration.

“That’s a good thing…right?” Nesiara asked.

“Oh little catch you can never speak to your family again.” Theon added making a hand gesture to indicate small.

“What?” Nesiara gasped and returned her face to her hands.

Tzar turned back to Nesiara and crouched down in front of her , wrapped her in his arms and whispered in her ear.

“You don’t have to stay here, if you don’t want to. All the money is in the desk by the window. Take it and go back home.”  
 “You’re my home” she sobbed.

“I can’t be.” he replied, holding her a moment longer than let go, breaking his promise to her soundly this time. He hated it. He was nothing if not a man of his word, and here he had no choice.

“Lets get this over with.” he said to the Wardens. The group immediately set out for the compound.

“What are you going to tell Duncan?” Iluvia asked.

“Working on it.” was all Theon could reply.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i said fuck it on trying to look up Tevene and decided just to do a shity slap together of Latin. sorry.
> 
> Translations:  
> Elvhen:  
> Ir Abelas= I'm Sorry  
> Ve’veras emma sly= you take my breath away  
> Ma tel’dirtha Elvhen= You don't speak Elvhen?  
> Ara tel’dhura= I can't Believe it.  
> Savhalla, falon = hello, my friend
> 
> Qunlat:  
> Ebadim mer-lat say ala= They do not speak with me either  
> Meraad-toh= Of course
> 
> Tevene:
> 
> Facio non cura, meus benivolentis= Do not worry, my friend.


End file.
